22 Weeks Later
by Fall Down Again Bella
Summary: Sequel to "Little Pink Envelope" Everything is going perfect for Edward, Bella and Lexie, and with a new baby on the way, family and friends reunited, nothing could possibly go wrong. Right...? All human, canon pairings. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Takes place about four months after Little Pink Envelope. Alice and Jasper have had their baby, Rosalie and Bella are both pregnant. If you haven't then read Little Pink Envelope first go read it because otherwise this won't make sense. BEING RE-EDITED!**

**BPOV**

_May 27th_

A lot had happened in the almost four months since I found out I was pregnant. Edward and I had gone to the doctor together and confirmed the pregnancy. Everything was going perfectly fine, the baby was healthy and everything was going normally. My stomach was showing noticeably now, and pretty much everyone knew I was pregnant. I was over my morning sickness (thank God) and had been gaining weight like crazy, although it was starting to even out now. I had another appointment today for my twenty-one week check-up, and Edward was coming with me, of course. I could even get a picture of my baby. Our baby.

Rosalie, on the other hand, was almost nine months pregnant and ready to burst. She was due in another week or so. And she was huge. She hated it. She was lashing out at everyone. She hated her massive stomach and she hated her swollen ankles and sore back. Emmett was thrilled though. He couldn't wait to be a daddy. And I knew that Rosalie was excited to be a mother, when she wasn't so angry at being fat. Rosalie would be a perfect mother, just like she was a perfect aunt to Lexie.

Alice had her baby on April 3rd and he was almost two months old now. It turned out to be a beautiful little baby boy, named Bryan Matthew Hale. He was adorable, with a tiny amount of blond hair and Alice's stormy blue eyes. Lexie was in love with him. She acted just like a mother around him, and her eyes lit up whenever she was allowed to hold him, only sitting on a big armchair with someone supervising. I couldn't wait until her new brother or sister came. I knew she would love him or her instantly, as would I. And Edward.

Edward was being fantastic throughout all of this. Reading baby books, taking me to the doctor's appointments, getting me food when I had a craving, holding my hair when I had morning sickness and putting up with my mood swings. He was being fantastic to me, wanting to make up for the pregnancy he missed. Even Lexie was being extra helpful. Just the other day I had woken up to find Edward and Lexie in the kitchen, covered in batter, a slightly burnt stack of waffles in front of them. They had gotten up early just to make me breakfast.

Edward didn't technically live with us—but he spent most of his time here. He basically only went home to change clothes. But he also had a few sets of clothes here, just in case. He slept over most of the time. I was content in just having him hold me as we fell asleep together. He was always popping out random facts about the baby's development at whatever stage I was at. According to Edward, and the baby books, the baby was about 7.2 inches from head to bottom.

I rolled onto my left side, knowing it would help my circulation, and the baby, another fun fact from Edward. Edward's arms pulled me closer to him, so I was snuggled against his chest. I breathed in his scent, loving the way his arms fit so snugly around me. He was breathing deeply, still fast asleep. I could feel his heartbeat against my cheek, as I rested my head on his chest. I lifted my head a bit, so I could watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful. His bronze hair was messy and falling into his face a bit. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing loud in the silence of the room. I grinned and lifted one hand to his face, tracing the shape of his closed eyelids, his cheekbones, his forehead and finally his lips. I didn't even realize he had woken up until he placed a gentle kiss on my fingertip. I pulled my hand away and his eyes opened up, revealing the glittering emeralds I love.

"Good morning, love," he whispered groggily.

"Morning," I replied, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. His arms pulled me closer against him, being careful of the bump on my stomach. His eyes had closed again, but he had a smile on his lips, so I knew he was awake. He sighed contently.

"This is a nice way to wake up," he noted, eyes still shut.

"Very nice," I agreed. He pressed his lips chastely to mine before pulling away and starting to climb out of bed. I groaned slightly in protest and he chuckled. He went into my closet and grabbed jeans and a t-shirt, pulling them on quickly. I was probably drooling. After a minute, he turned back around and noticed my staring. He laughed.

"I'll go wake Lexie and you can get dressed," he said. He leaned down to press another chaste kiss to my lips but I wasn't having that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down next to me, gliding my tongue along his lower lip. He groaned and opened his mouth, gladly allowing my tongue to slide in. His tongue molded against mine, sending tingles up and down my spine. I shivered with pleasure. After a few minutes, he reluctantly pulled away.

"Lexie. School," he reminded me, slightly incoherent. I giggled and lifted myself off of him, allowing him to get up and leave the room, mumbling something about temptation. I giggled again before climbing out of bed. I reached into my closet and found a pair of shorts and a long sleeved, loose fitting t-shirt. Alice had bought me a large supply of maternity clothes, but I was usually more comfortable in Edward's t-shirts. Emmett and Rosalie had been shocked when they found out I was pregnant, but happy for me. Rosalie already told me our kids are getting married if they are opposite genders. Alice feels left out because Bryan is related to both of our babies.

I finally pulled on my clothes and made my way downstairs. Lexie was in a cute little sundress and I had to admire Edward's choice. He was pretty good with girl's fashion, surprisingly. Lexie had grown a bit and Alice had gone crazy buying her clothes. "I missed out on five years of shopping for her, I'm not missing out on any more," Alice had told me, and I let her do it out of guilt.

"Mommy!" Lexie chirped when I walked into the room. She bounced off of her chair and tossed herself at me. I bent down and placed a raspberry kiss on her cheek. She giggled and wiped it off. "Hi baby," she said to my stomach, placing one of her little hands on it.

"Hey sweetie," I said.

"Daddy's making pancakes," Lexie sang cheerily, moving her hand to grab mine. A smile appeared on Edward's lips. It always did when Lexie called him daddy. He was a wonderful father to her.

"Yummy," I said, licking my lips. Lexie dragged me over to the table and sat me next to her. Edward brought a stack of pancakes over to us and I scooped three onto my plate. I was starving. Lexie had one pancake, which Edward cut up for her and the three of us ate and chatted.

"So Mike said that you had to be married to have a baby, but I said no cause Mommy is having a baby. He said that means you two are married," Lexie was saying. "Are you guys married without telling me?" I giggled and Edward chuckled.

"No baby girl. We're not married. You can have a baby without being married," I told her. She grinned triumphantly.

"I told him so. Boys are so silly," she said condescendingly, shaking her head. I laughed

"What about me?" Edward demanded, faking offense.

"You're not a boy, you're a daddy," Lexie said, rolling her eyes. "So you're not silly."

"Good." I snorted and Edward grinned crookedly at me. Lexie pushed her half finished pancake away from her and stood up.

"Brush your teeth," I reminded her.

"'Kay." She skipped from the room and into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Alice has almost finished buying things for the nursery. She said she's gotten mostly white for the crib, dresser and changing table, and she'll paint blue or pink designs on them once we know the gender, and she'll paint the walls," Edward said after a moment. I nodded. We had agreed that I should move into Edward's larger apartment for the last few weeks of my pregnancy, so we could raise the baby together and so that he could be there in case my water broke. Plus, he had enough bedrooms to fit all of us. It made more sense. I would be moving there in another eight weeks or so. Alice was already hard at work designing the nursery, when she wasn't too busy with little Bryan.

"That's good. Will we be able to find out the gender today?" I asked curiously. I had left Lexie a surprise, so I wasn't sure.

"Yeah we should be able to." I grinned at the thought of being able to see my baby for the first time, when he or she actually looked like a baby.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lexie's panicked voice rang out from the other room. Edward and I both jumped up frantically and ran to find Lexie in the bathroom, her hand cupped in front of her.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked worriedly.

"My tooth fell out!" she gasped. I sighed in relief, my heart pounding.

"It's okay honey that just means that your big, grown up teeth are going to come in now," I told her.

"Oh," she said, sounding relieved.

"And now the tooth fairy will come and leave money under your pillow," Edward said.

"Really Daddy?" Lexie asked, her eyes going wide.

"Really. And for a great tooth like that she would leave lots of money for you too," he told her. She giggled excitedly.

"Cool!" I held out my hand and she gave me her tooth. I slid it into a little plastic baggy and left it on the counter in the bathroom.

"Now we'll put that under your pillow tonight and the tooth fairy will come and give you money."

"'Kay! Let's go to school now!" she said. "I wanna tell Mike and Molly about my tooth!" I laughed.

"Okay baby girl." She lifted her arms up and Edward picked her up.

"I love you Daddy," she sighed. Edward beamed.

"I love you too princess." I grinned. I couldn't wait for the baby to come, and we could finally be a full family.

**A/N: Okay, so here's the fluffy beginning. If you haven't read Little Pink Envelope, then you really should because this must make absolutely no sense to you. Thanks to Orangeblossom626 (Cynthia) who gave me the title idea because I'm too retarded to think of one myself. Thanks to my fantastic beta Independant Mind (Catt) who puts up with my constant emails :-) REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

_May 27th_

Edward and I dropped Lexie off at her elementary school. He walked her inside, since my feet were hurting from carrying my wide load around all day. Edward came back after a few minutes and the two of us made our drive to the hospital for my check-up. Edward turned on classical music and at stoplights, he would move his fingers to the melody. I knew that if a piano were in front of him, he would be playing the songs to a T.

He pulled up to the door and handed his keys to the valet. I heard him basically threaten the poor kid to keep his car safe. The valet's eyes went wide and he nodded timidly. Edward clapped him on the shoulder and took my hand before walking away. I rolled my eyes, secretly hoping the kid keyed his car or something; that would teach him that violence is never the answer. We took the elevator up to my obstetrician's office. Dr. Morgan was waiting at her desk and smiled when we came up.

"Hey Edward, Bella," she said kindly.

"Hi." I smiled at her and sank onto a chair.

"Everything going okay? No abnormal pains?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Everything seems fine to me," I answered.

"Good. So you're here for an ultrasound correct?" I nodded. "Well then follow me." She stood and Edward helped me back to my feet so we could follow her. She led us into a separate room that had an ultrasound machine. I laid on the table they had and Edward laced his fingers through mine. Dr. Morgan lifted my shirt to expose my large stomach. She squeezed some of the cold gel onto it and swirled it around with the ultrasound wand.

After a few moments of her moving it around, a small picture became clear on the screen. It was black and white and moving, hard to tell one thing from another. But after a moment, Dr. Morgan stopped moving the wand and the picture became clear. My baby. Our baby. You could clearly see the head, the arms and legs, fingers and toes. You could see the tiny shape of the nose. Edward's hand squeezed mine as he watched the screen intently, a large smile on her face.

"Down here are the feet," Dr. Morgan said in a hushed voice, knowing we were having a "moment." She moved the wand as she spoke. "And here are the toes. The legs. And here are the arms, the hands, the fingers. And there's the head. The nose and you can sort of see the mouth, the ears." I just watched with wide eyes as she showed my baby to me in the small parts that made up the whole.

"Can you tell the gender?" Edward asked after a moment. Dr. Morgan nodded.

"Would you like to know?" she asked. Edward and I nodded in unison. "It's a boy. A baby boy." She moved the wand to show us…exactly how she knew it was a boy. She zoomed out again could feel moisture in my eyes as I gazed upon my son. He moved his arm a bit before settling it back in its original position. Edward breathed out a "wow."

"He's so perfect," I sighed. Edward seemed beyond words. He just nodded. I felt guilt sweep over me as I thought of how he had missed Lexie's pregnancy, her birth, all of her childhood basically. This baby was his chance to experience everything he missed with Lexie and I knew how important that was to him. Dr. Morgan checked everything over before pulling the wand off of my stomach. She handed me a paper towel and I cleaned the gel off of my stomach before lowering my shirt. She also printed me out a picture of the baby and handed it to me. I smiled as I examined all of the tiny little features.

"Okay," Dr. Morgan said with a smile once she cleaned off the machine. "The baby is looking perfectly healthy right now. I suggest having lots of calcium and potassium, to help reduce cramping. Make sure you're not lifting anything heavy and sleep on your left side to help your circulation. That's about it."

"Thank you," I said politely.

"I'll see you guys in a few weeks then." She smiled at us before we left. Edward was beaming the whole time.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked after a minute.

"This just makes it seem so real," he said excitedly, his eyes bright. "He's actually baby sized and baby shaped and it's so…crazy! I love it. I love him already." I grinned up at Edward.

"I remember feeling the same way with Lexie." His smile faltered a bit, before returning full force. I felt another surge of guilt. Edward wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and we walked over to the valet. His eyes went wide when he recognized Edward. He stuttered something before grabbing Edward's keys and rushing off.

"Edward," I scolded him. "What did you do to the poor thing?"

"I just told him if he damaged my car I'd damage his face ten times harder." He shrugged nonchalantly. I glared at him. "I wouldn't really." I rolled my eyes. Right on time, the Volvo pulled up in perfect condition. The kid came out, looking proud of himself for not harming the precious Volvo. Edward handed him a tip and helped me into the car. It was around lunchtime, so Edward and I decided to stop for lunch at a nice little café.

The waiter led us outside to a small patio area with a few tables. Edward and I were seated in the corner. I could see the ocean right over Edward's shoulder. I smiled, remembering our trip to the beach. The restaurant was nice and the waiters friendly. Apparently a little too friendly, since Edward was glaring over my shoulder. But what guy in his right mind would go after a pregnant woman? But then I felt a hand on my shoulder and realized Edward wasn't glaring at the waiter. He was glaring at Mike Newton.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in surprise. He leaned down and gave me a brief and slightly uncomfortable hug. "Hi Mike. How are you?" He smiled at me, his blond hair still spiked, his eyes still baby blue. He still looked like a sixteen-year-old boy, rather then a twenty-five year old man.

"I'm great Bella. How are you? I haven't seen you in so long." Probably because I had been avoiding him. But who honestly wants to see their ex. It's awkward. Apparently Mike doesn't care though.

"Well I'm wonderful," I said truthfully. "Mike this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward this is my…friend Mike." God how awkward. How am I supposed to introduce him? Ex-boyfriend? Awkward turtle.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said coolly. Mike nodded in return.

"So, is he the lucky father?" Mike asked, gesturing to my stomach. I placed a hand on my stomach, feeling a little fluttering kick.

"Yeah he is." I couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"Huh," Mike said, his eyes on my face. "Okay. Well it was really nice seeing you Bella. Give me a call sometime and we can catch up." I just nodded, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"If I can," I said after a moment. "Being pregnant and all." I gestured to my stomach and smiled apologetically.

"Right. Well, see you later Bella." He flashed me another boyish smile before turning and walking back inside. I could see him at a table with a man with russet skin, holding hands with a pretty girl with brown eyes and reddish hair. The moment he was out of sight, I buried my face in my hands.

"That was so awkward! Why does he feel the need to come up to me? We're exes not best friends!" I exclaimed, annoyed. Edward was silent. I looked up to find his face thoughtful and any other emotion carefully masked. "Edward…"

"He was your ex-boyfriend?" he asked softly. I nodded. Edward scowled. I was confused…and then I got it. I burst into laughter. Edward looked startled.

"P-please tell me y-you're n-not jealous of Mike Newton!" I choked through my giggles. Edward's cheeks flushed slightly, which just made me laugh harder. "Oh my God you are!" Edward frowned at my laughter.

"Okay, okay, laugh at the jealous guy," he muttered bitterly and I just laughed harder. It took me about five minutes to calm down enough to speak logically.

"I dated him for about a year. It didn't work out. He didn't really want kids and Lexie was already there." I shrugged. "It wasn't anything special. I never loved him or anything." Edward's look of relief was enough to send me into hysterics, but I somehow managed to control myself and keep quiet.

"Were you two ever…I mean, did you ever…" He trailed off, waving his hand suggestively. I bit my lip to hide a smirk. I was going to make him work for the answer to this question.

"Did we ever what?" I asked, feigning obliviousness. Edward sighed, realizing what I was doing.

"Did you ever…have…intercourse?" I stared at him for a moment to try and figure out if he was serious. When I realized he was, I burst into laughter…again.

"I'm s-s-sorry," I giggled. "That j-just h-has to be the m-most awkwardly a-asked question e-ever."

"Well…did you?" he pressed, clearly curious and frustrated at my lack of response.

"God who calls it intercourse anyways?" I laughed. Edward scowled, wanting my answer. "Okay if you really want to know, Mike and I did not have _sex._" I was sure to emphasize the correct word to use in this situation. Edward looked relieved again and I choked back more giggles. Must be the mood swings, but I was in a very chipper mood. I felt like Alice.

"So…have you ever had…?" I gave him a pointed look. "_Sex_ with anyone then?" I pointed to my stomach, raising my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes. "Other then me."

"No," I answered truthfully. Edward smiled.

"I like that," he decided after a moment.

"I bet you do," I muttered. He made a face. "So what about you? How many girls have you done the deed with?"

"Just you and one other woman…about three years ago."

"So that explains the expired condoms," I said thoughtfully, surprised at how jealous I felt. Maybe I shouldn't have laughed at Edward so hard. He nodded.

"I guess I figured they would still be good, and I had only used one with Tanya." He shrugged. I tried not to feel jealous. I really did. But I couldn't help feeling this Tanya girl was obviously a skank. Coming from the twice pregnant, unmarried twenty-four year old. Nice.

"So what was Tanya? Hook-up? Girlfriend? You didn't get her pregnant did you?" I asked firmly. The last one I was actually kind of worried about. Edward did seem to have super sperm. He laughed.

"Girlfriend of a few months. She wanted to have sex and we did…but it was pretty awful. You're much better." He winked and I blushed, feeling pleased. "And no she didn't get pregnant. I saw her a few months after our break-up and there was no baby bump. Don't worry; it's only you that I get pregnant."

"It better stay that way too," I warned teasingly.

"I plan on it." I grinned widely. Edward took my hand in his and held it on the table as the waiter brought our food. I was eating my current craving, chicken parmesan. It was delicious. By the time we got the check and left, it was time to pick Lexie up from school. Edward and I drove to the elementary school together. He had taken the full day off of work to be with me for the doctor's appointment. It was nice being able to spend time with him. Just us.

I went with Edward this time to pick up Lexie. She was standing inside with Molly and Mike, holding each of their hands in her own. She was chattering away happily. She stopped when she saw us and launched herself at Edward, knowing she couldn't toss herself at my pregnant stomach. He lifted her off the ground and hugged her.

"Hi Daddy," she giggled.

"Hey baby girl. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup. Bye Molly! Bye Mike!" she squeaked to her friends.

"Bye Lexie," they trilled in unison.

"I wanna walk please," Lexie said to Edward. He smiled and placed her on her feet. She took one of my hands in her own and one of Edward's, swinging both of our arms back and forth.

"How was school?" I asked her.

"Good. I learned a new word today," she said proudly.

"What is it?"

"Anaconda. A-N-A-C-O-N-D-A. It's a snake. And it goes ssss," she said, sticking her tongue out and hissing slightly. I laughed.

"Great job," I said enthusiastically. She grinned happily. "Guess what Daddy and I did today?"

"What?"

"We went to the doctor's office. And we got a picture of the baby," I bragged. Lexie gasped and squealed.

"Lemme see it!" she demanded.

"What do you say?"

"Please," she added, smiling up at me angelically. I pulled the picture out of my purse and handed it to her. "And thank you." We were almost at the car now.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"That's the baby?"

"Yup."

"Why is it black and white?" I laughed.

"That's not how he really looks. His skin will be just like yours. But that's how he looks through the skin in Mommy's belly." Lexie continued to examine it.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy. So you'll have a little baby brother." She dropped our hands and clapped her own together.

"Yay!" We were at the Volvo now. I buckled her into her car seat and Edward helped me back into the car.

"I love him Mommy," Lexie decided in the silence of the car. "I really, really do."

_**A/N: Okay, mostly some more fluff! And, no, Mike and Tanya aren't going to be big parts of the story, if they even come back into it. I just thought that explained the expired condoms and their previous relationships. And can I just say you guys are freaking amazing? I love you all. And thanks again to Catt! REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_May 28__th_

_Brrrring…brrrrring…brrrrring._

"Ugh," I groaned, keeping my eyes shut tight. That damn ringing. _Brrrring._ My eyes popped open as Edward shifted restlessly beside me. He needs his 

rest at least; he has work in the morning. _Brrrrring._ I shot up when I realized what the ringing was. The phone. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, still sounding groggy.

"Bella! Help!" Emmett's panicked voice rang through the phone. I was instantly alert.

"What is it Em? What's wrong?" I demanded.

"I think Rosalie's going into labor! But I'm scared! She keeps threatening to chop off certain…parts of my male anatomy and I think she's serious!" he yelled.

"I am serious you ass, you did this to me!" I heard Rosalie roar. Emmett whimpered and I had to fight back laughter.

"Listen carefully Emmett," I said firmly. "You need to get the baby bag and get into the car. Can you do that?"

"I…I think so," he said.

"Stay on the phone with me."

"Okay." I heard him fumbling around for a minute, with Rosalie screeching in the background. I heard Emmett's thundering footsteps, as Rosalie's shouts got quieter and quieter. Then there was a door slamming and silence. It should not be that quiet.

"Emmett?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm in the car with the baby bag," Emmett said, sounding proud of that small accomplishment.

"Emmett…you have to bring Rosalie with you," I reminded him.

"Crap!" he shouted. There was another door slamming, a few running footsteps and Rosalie's screams became louder then ever.

"Emmett McCarty! You get me to the hospital right this instant or I swear to God I will murder you in your sleep!" she roared.

"I'm sorry baby," Emmett said pleadingly. Rosalie just grumbled. I could now hear two sets of footsteps on their way to the car.

"Emmett? Can I talk to Rosalie?" I asked once I heard the car engine start.

"Yeah, hold on." There was some fumbling and then Rosalie answered.

"Hello?"

"Rose, it's Bella."

"Oh Bella!" Her tone instantly softened to nervousness. "Bella it hurts so much."

"I know Rose, I know. Do you want me to come to the hospital?" I asked gently.

"Yes please," she whimpered.

"Okay hon, I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"'Kay. Thanks Bella."

"You welcome. Bye."

"Bye- ah!" The last sound I heard before clicking off was Rosalie's shout as she had another contraction. I placed the phone back on the night table and stood up.

"Where you going?" Edward asked groggily. I turned back to see him half asleep, one eye open on the bed.

"Rosalie went into labor. I'm going up to the hospital." That woke him up.

"I'll come too," he said instantly.

"What about Lexie?"

"We'll take her with us." He climbed out of bed and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, tossing me a loose maternity shirt and some sweatpants. I changed quickly, not even bothering to fix my hair; I just tossed it up in a ponytail. Edward followed me as I made my way into Lexie's room. She was fast asleep, her long brown hair falling into her eyes; Sadie curled up at her feet. I knelt down beside her bed.

"Lexie? Lexie baby, you need to wake up," I said, gently nudging her shoulder. She stirred, but didn't wake up. "Lexie, come on," I said a bit louder. Her emerald green eyes opened slowly.

"What?" she sighed.

"Auntie Rosie is having her baby and we need to go to the hospital to help her okay? So you need to get up." Lexie yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Can't Auntie Rosie have her baby in the morning?" she whined. I giggled and I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

"No honey, the baby has to come when it comes. Get out of bed so we can get you dressed okay?"

"Fine," she pouted. She tossed her pink blanket off of her so it landed on Sadie. The dog shot up and began running inside the covers, trying to find her way out. I stood and lifted the covers off of Sadie and placed her on the floor. She curled up and fell asleep on the rug in an instant.

"I'll get the car," Edward said in my ear. He placed a kiss on the back of my neck, right under the ear he whispered in and I shivered. He chuckled and walked away. Lexie was pulling on a pair of jeans and a baby blue t-shirt. I grabbed a jacket for her, just in case it was cold in the hospital.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and I took one of her hands in mine, leading her downstairs. Edward's Volvo was running outside and I strapped Lexie into a car seat before climbing into the passenger seat, yawning. The car ride was almost silent. Edward seemed perfectly awake, which was good since he was driving. Lexie had fallen asleep pretty much the moment I put her in the car. I was fighting off sleep. The classical music Edward was playing wasn't helping that much.

"Can you believe Rose is having her baby?" I asked Edward after a moment. My voice was a whisper, thick with sleep.

"It's strange. I can't picture Emmett holding a baby," he said thoughtfully.

"He's very gentle. He loved to hold Lexie. She was so tiny he could hold her in just his hands; he didn't even need to use his arms. Of course I made him," I said, smiling at the memory. Edward was frowning, his eyes locked on the road. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault. I just…wish I could've been there, seen her grow up. I feel like I'm an awful father," Edward confessed. A wave of guilt washed over me.

"It is my fault Edward. I should have told you. It's not your fault you missed it," I reminded him fiercely.

"But I still missed it. I don't want to miss a minute of our new baby's life. I want to be here for him. Always," he said determinedly.

"I don't mind," I said, smiling. Edward flashed me a crooked grin before turning back to the road. It was nearly empty since it was so late. I was surprised when we pulled into the hospital parking garage. The trip had flown by. Edward parked and jumped out of the car, opening my door and helping me to my feet. Then he opened the back door and picked Lexie up gently, being careful not to wake her. The three of us made our way to the maternity ward and Edward went up to the front desk.

"Hello Eleanor. We're looking for Rosalie McCarty," he said calmly to the nurse.

"Hello Dr. Masen," Eleanor said with a kind smile. She was older, probably my mother's age. "These must be the women you're always talking about." She smiled kindly at Lexie and me.

"Yes," Edward said proudly. "This is my girlfriend Bella and our daughter Lexie."

"It's nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand. Eleanor took it and smiled.

"You're a lucky girl. Dr. Masen here never stops talking about you." I smiled, feeling pleased, and blushed. "And you have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Rosalie McCarty, please?" Edward reminded her.

"Right, sorry," she said apologetically.

"No problem." She typed a few things into the computer and smiled up at us. "It's room 428."

"Thanks Eleanor. See you tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Edward and I made our way to room 428 and I could hear Rosalie's pants and groans through the closed door. I turned to Edward.

"Take Lexie to the waiting room please. I'll go in there and see if she needs me."

"Sure thing, love." Edward leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Don't stay on you feet too long though okay? Have them bring in a chair or something."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my lips and took Lexie down another hallway to the waiting room. I knocked on the door and it was opened by a chipper Alice. It wasn't very surprising to see her here, considering the fact this was her and Jasper's first niece or nephew.

"Hey Bella!" she sang.

"Hey," I answered. "How's Rose?"

"In labor," she said simply, grimacing. I grimaced too, remembering the awful pain.

"Bella is that you?" I heard Rosalie whimper.

"It's me Rose." I walked in and saw her on the bed, sweat covering her forehead and Emmett's hand in hers.

"Why didn't you tell me it hurts so badly?" she demanded. I bit back a smile.

"I did. But you wanted a baby and this is how it has to happen. Are you going to get an epidural?" I asked. She nodded.

"Anything, I'd be willing to take a baseball bat to the head if it-" she broke off, gasping in pain as a contraction came. Alice moved closer, offering her other hand to Rosalie, who took it gratefully.

"Want me to stay?" I asked. Rosalie nodded, biting her lip, trying not to scream out in pain.

"Can we get a chair for her?" Alice asked a nurse. "She's pregnant."

"I think the baby is actually going to come out now Miss," said a young blond nurse. Alice rolled her eyes.

"No, that pregnant woman," she sighed, pointing at me. The nurse looked down at my stomach and her eyes widened.

"Ooooh, I get it. I'll be right back," she said breathily. I shook my head. Her nametag read Ashley. Apparently, Ashley was an idiot. Rosalie let out a breath of air as her contraction ended and I came closer, wiping some of the hair off of her sweaty forehead.

"You okay honey?" I asked sympathetically.

"I just want it to be over with," she said softly, her chin quivering.

"I know, honey, I know," I said gently. Alice let go of her hand, and I reached forward and took it, rubbing my thumb soothingly on the back of her hand. Another contraction came and she gasped, squeezing my hand tightly. I felt like I needed to be here. Not that I didn't want to, but I was glad to repay Rosalie for some of the help that she gave me when I first had Lexie. Not to mention the support during childbirth. Her contraction faded and she sighed.

"It'll all be over soon," I said, repeating the words she said during Lexie's birth. I wondered if she remembered. She had her eyes closed and was panting, trying to catch her breath. "Let's think about names," I suggested, still trying to jog her memory. She smiled.

"Brendan Edward," I said, half smiling. "What made you want to choose that?"

"Well, Brendan, like Brandon, Alice's last name. And then Edward, cause of his daddy," I informed her. She smiled.

"So should I name mine Swan Emmett?" she joked.

"It's got a nice ring to it," I teased. Her smile faded as another contraction came and she groaned in pain, her grip tightening on my hand. I glanced up at the clock, surprised to see it had been almost two hours since Emmett had called my house in a panic. Poor Rosalie has been in labor all that time. I know my labor with Lexie only lasted about four hours, and I know it was hell.

"Oh God," she whimpered as the contraction passed. "This sucks. This sucks so badly."

"It's okay Rose, I love you, you're okay," Emmett said, speaking up for the first time since I arrived.

"So you never answered me. Names?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"Well I was thinking…Audrey for a girl. Audrey Marie, and then maybe…Brett for a boy. Brett Tyler."

"Brett and Audrey. I like them," Alice chirped. Rosalie let out another groan as a contraction came. I realized with a start that I had been standing for almost an hour. The nurse had never come back with my chair.

"Can I get a chair now?" I asked, turning to a different nurse.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Ash must have forgotten. You shouldn't be on your feet so long while you're pregnant," she scolded. Like it was my choice, I thought. I could feel my feet aching painfully and my lower back hurt too. That nurse ran out of the room and grabbed a chair for me. I sank into it gratefully.

"Gah!" Rosalie yelled as another contraction came. I realized they were coming closer and closer together, so she must be close.

"You're okay babe, it's okay, I love you," Emmett said soothingly.

"I wanna push," Rosalie growled at the doctor.

"It's not time yet," she said simply.

"Yes it is. I. Want. To. Push." I knew better than to refuse a Rosalie in this mood. "Now."

"Well I can check and see how far dilated you are, but I don't think you're ready yet," the doctor said, barely hiding the fact that she was annoyed. She leaned down and checked under the blankets. "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"Can I push?" Rose demanded.

"Yes," the doctor said, sounding bewildered. "You're ten centimeters. You can."

"Told you so," Rosalie said smugly. "Now please?"

"On three. One. Two. Three." Rosalie looked like she was about to bust a vein in her face as she pushed with all her might. She stopped and caught her breath. "Again. One, two, three." She pushed even harder this time. After a few seconds she stopped, gasping for air. "One last time. Almost there. One, two, three!" Rosalie let out a gasp and pushed. The room was filled with a baby's cry.

A hush filled the room, letting the baby's voice be the only noise. Rosalie looked relieved and joyous. She held her arms out for the baby, once it had been cleaned off and the umbilical cord was cut.

"It's a girl," the doctor said softly, handing Rosalie the baby, wrapped in a little pink blanket. Emmett was leaning over Rosalie's shoulder, with actual tears in his eyes as he stared down at his daughter.

"Wow," was all he said. But it was enough.

"What's the name?" a nurse asked as she filled out the birth certificate.

"Audrey Marie McCarty," Rosalie answered instantly, not moving her eyes from the baby. I peeked over to see Audrey. She had a tiny amount of pale blond hair on her head, and large dimples, even though she was crying. Her features were the definition of perfection. She was beautiful.

"Can someone get Jasper and Edward?" I asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment. Alice nodded excitedly and skipped out of the room. "Can I hold her?" Rosalie nodded and handed Audrey to me. The baby kicked her feet, loosening her swaddling.

"Isn't she perfect Bells? Just like when Lexie was born. So beautiful. So perfect," she whispered.

"She really is." I barely heard the door opening as Edward and Jasper filed in. Edward was holding Lexie, who was fast asleep. Jasper was holding baby Bryan, who was awake, but quiet. I handed Audrey to Alice and Alice's eyes lit up as she cooed to her new niece. I yawned and felt Edward come up behind me. He placed one hand on my shoulder, the other arm working to keep Lexie hitched on his hip.

"We should be going," he whispered softly. "You look exhausted." I _felt_ exhausted too. My feet were killing me, my back was aching and my eyelids could barely stay up. I nodded quickly, stifling another yawn. We said our goodbyes and left, making it home in about fifteen minutes, thanks to Edward's crazy driving. He carried Lexie upstairs and half carried me as well. I collapsed onto the bed. The last thing I heard before sleep overtook me, was a soft, whispered, "I love you."

_A/N: Okay, so Rosalie had her baby girl! Yay! The drama will be starting soon, probably around the next chapter, or the one after that. Thanks again to Catt aka Independant Mind. I can't really think of anything else to say. So REVIEW!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_May 31__st_

"Hey sweetie," I said as I leaned down to press a kiss to Lexie's forehead. She giggled and smiled. I was picking her up from school.

"Hi Mommy! Where's Daddy?" She peeked behind me, like I might be hiding him behind my back.

"He's at work. I get you all to myself today." I tickled her sides and she shrieked with laughter. I led her by the hand out to the car as she told me, in detail, about her day.

"So then I took the red blocks and made a tower, and Mike had the blue blocks and he made a house, and Molly had the yellow blocks and made a doggy. But it didn't look like a doggy it looked more like a cow, but I didn't tell her cause I didn't wanna make her feel bad," Lexie was saying. I pretty much tuned her out as she continued chattering away. She was too young to realize I was ignoring her, so it didn't matter.

We pulled up to our apartment. I was feeling very sentimental about it, since we would be moving out in a few weeks to live with Edward. But Edward's house was much nicer, not to mention it meant we got to be together all the time. Not a bad deal. I was surprised to find Rosalie and Alice already inside, Audrey and Bryan curled in their arms.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded. They laughed.

"Spare key. I mean, under the mat Bella? Honestly?" Alice said, shaking her head.

"Well I forget my key too much, and I needed someplace to keep it," I said defensively.

"But under the mat? I mean that's the first place someone looks to break into your house," she scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Alice."

"I'm gonna go play," Lexie announced, already bored. She skipped off into her bedroom, ready to play. I sighed, sinking onto a chair. My lower back, almost my butt, was sore and aching constantly, almost all day. This was one thing I didn't like about pregnancy.

"So Rose, how's life with the new baby?" I asked, hoping to get my thoughts off of my aching back.

"Hectic," she answered truthfully. "It seems like every time I fall asleep, she starts crying, needing to be fed or changed or something. Emmett is trying to help as much as he can, but there's only so much he can do, with work too. It's all so crazy. But worth it." She smiled, obviously not too bothered by her sleepless nights. She rocked Audrey in her arms, cooing softly at her beautiful baby. She had her sky blue eyes wide open, staring at Rosalie's face.

"I know what you mean," Alice agreed. "Bryan here likes to sleep all day and stay up all night, screaming and crying." She sighed, but rocked him affectionately. And Alice was right, he was fast asleep now.

"Emmett is a little disappointed that we haven't been able to restart our…physical relationship," Rosalie said with a giggle. "He knows better than to say anything but I know a sexually frustrated Emmett when I see one."

"I know. It's not like you can do it a lot when you're pregnant, and then afterwards you have no time to do it. Not to mention you're sore va-"

"Okay enough!" I squealed, covering my ears with my hands. Words like that always freaked me out. Alice snorted and Rosalie laughed at me.

"It's going to be worse for you Bells, with one little girl and another baby. But at least you have Edward this time around. And you'll be living with him soon. The nursery is totally fabulous," Alice gushed. "I mean, it's totally some of my best work. I think I should go into interior design I'm so good at it."

"Wow, talented and modest," I said sarcastically, clapping my hands together importantly. Alice made a face and Rosalie giggled.

"But it's true," Alice grumbled. I laughed.

"I know Alice. You did a wonderful job and I truly appreciate it," I told her sincerely. The nursery in Edward's home was amazing, with a white and baby blue theme.

"You're welcome," Alice said, flashing a brilliant grin. "And Lexie's room is just as cute. I love the princess room." Alice had also redone Lexie's new room in Edward's house for me. She had chosen a princess and fairy tale theme, everything pink and frilly. Lexie loved it so much, she usually begged me to sleep at Edward's house.

"I know Lexie loves it. She says she feels like a real princess and someday her prince charming will come and rescue her from the dungeon," I said, smiling at the thought of my lovely daughter. I opened my mouth to keep talking, when something strange happened. My abdomen suddenly hardened painfully. It was a contraction. "Ow!" I said, surprised.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked instantly.

"Nothing. Just a pain. It sort of felt like a contraction or something, but it is okay," I said, knowing my words were true. They had to be. I mean, I wasn't even 22 weeks along yet. Plus, sometimes woman went into false labor, or had random contractions.

"That's odd," Alice mumbled, staring at my stomach. I shook my head.

"It's nothing. No more pain. Probably just a cramp or something. I'll be fine," I said, waving it off. Alice and Rosalie nodded, unsure, and conversation flowed normally. Alice talked about how much Bryan was starting to look like Jasper. Rosalie said she thought Audrey was going to be just as loud as Emmett, because she can really scream. I told them my hopes for the new baby.

The whole time though, something felt off. My stomach hurt, cramping sort of. Like period cramps. And I felt an odd pressure on my pelvic bone, like it was being pushed down. I had never felt anything like this with Lexie. Maybe it's just something I ate, giving me cramps. That has to be it.

"Bella, are you okay? You seem a little out of it," Alice noted.

"I'm fine," I said uncertainly. "I'm fine." Audrey let out a squawk and Rosalie jumped up.

"Somebody's hungry," she sang softly. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Rosalie took off into my bedroom with Audrey to feed her. Alice placed Brian in his carrier and turned to me seriously.

"Bella," she said firmly. "I need to know if you plan on marrying my cousin." I was shocked to be honest, taken aback.

"Well…I suppose so. Someday, I mean, sure we've had two kids together and everything but…we've really only been together for about five months. And one of those months was us fighting. I just don't think we're at that stage in our relationship," I said slowly.

"But you love him?"

"Of course."

"And you want to be with him forever." I didn't hesitate.  
"Always."

"Then why wait? Wouldn't it be easier for both of you if you were just married? I mean, living together with your two kids is pretty much the same as being married, except without the rings and documents. I know Edward loves you, and I can tell he's thinking about marriage, a lot too," Alice said logically and calmly, obviously trying not to upset me.

"How do you know? He hasn't mentioned anything to me," I said curiously, and also a little nervously. Did Edward really want to marry me? So soon? My stomach gave a painful jab but I ignored it.

"He loves you Bella, more than anything or anyone in this world. You're his world. Well, you and Lexie and the baby. And I know how much it would mean to him. He wants to marry you Bella, badly. I just want you to be prepared so you don't freak when it happens." She said it with such certainty, like she was completely sure Edward would be proposing. It sounded so foreign to me. Edward as my…husband?

Was it really that crazy? I mean, we already had kids together. Sure, they were unintentional, but they are both still ours. And we're going to live together in a few weeks. I was sure I love him more than anyone I had ever loved- except possibly Lexie. Could Edward and I really be happy as a married couple? Would it seem like nothing compared to raising a child together?

And I had my answer. I knew I was ready. I could marry Edward someday, someday soon even, very soon. I wanted to be with Edward forever, and not just because I was carrying his child (again), but because I love him. Because I want to be with him forever. Even if Lexie and the baby weren't his, I would still want Edward, need him. He was my soul mate in every way possible. I love him. I love him, I love him, and I love him.

Mrs. Bella Masen. Not too shabby.

"I want to marry him too," I said, proud of how sure I sounded. I was sure. I was certain of my future, of my path. "Soon. Whenever. I love him." Alice smiled, seeming relieved.

"Good." Rosalie came out of my bedroom at that moment with a fully fed Audrey in her arms. She sank onto the kitchen chair, burping Audrey with a cloth slung over her shoulder, just in case.

My stomach gave a painful jab and I clutched a hand to it.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie and Alice demanded in unison.

"I keep feeling…like I'm having contractions. Like I'm going into labor or something. But I can't be, obviously. It just hurts." I tried to explain the best I could. It was so odd though.

"How soon have they been coming?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Every ten minutes or so." Alice bit her lip and exchanged a glance with Rosalie.

"Bella, you should call Edward," Alice said, already standing to grab the phone. "He should know about this, maybe he knows what's causing it."

"I don't want to bother him at work," I protested, but Alice was already dialing.

"Yes, can I speak to Doctor Edward Masen please?" There was a pause as the other person answered. "It's urgent." Another break.

"Well page him then. I can wait," Alice said, her voice sickly sweet. If I were the person on the other line, I would be cowering in fear, even through the phone. "Thank you." She came over and handed me the phone.

"They're paging him," she said, smiling widely, exposing her sparkly white teeth. I sighed in exasperation, but pressed the phone to my ear, waiting.

"Dr. Edward Masen," Edward answered formally, obviously not knowing it was just me.

"It's Bella."

"Oh," he said, sounding relieved. "Hello, love. Is something wrong?"

"I'm not so sure. I felt fine, but Alice made me call," I said, biting my lip. Alice and Rosalie smiled encouragingly.

"What do you mean?" Edward demanded, sounding concerned.

"Well…I've been getting contractions. Like every ten minutes. I mean, I can't be going into labor or anything right?" I asked him. The line was silent and my panic increased. "Edward…?"

"Bella," he said; his voice professional. "Have you been feeling any pressure on your pelvis, like the baby is pushing down?"

"Yes."

"Cramps in your abdomen, like menstrual cramps?" I blushed when he said menstrual. Yes, I am that immature.

"Yes."

"Lower backache?"

"Yes." Edward sighed.

"Any discharge from your v-" I cut him off right there.

"No, no," I said quickly. "Just the cramps, back aches and contractions."

"Listen Bella, carefully please," Edward instructed. His voice was businesslike, but I could detect nervousness underneath that.

"What is it?" I asked; my breathing increasing.

"I need you to empty your bladder. Go into the bedroom and lie on your left side. Drink lots of water and count the time between contractions. Alice is with you right?" He said all of this very quickly and methodically.

"Yes. Why Edward? What's wrong with me?" My voice betrayed my panic.

"Calm down, love," Edward said, his voice soothing. "But I think you may be going into premature labor."

I dropped the phone to the floor with a clatter.

_A/N: First cliffy of the story! Woo! And I did my research on premature labor too, so the symptoms and instructions Edward gave are actually things that happen. REVIEW!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_May 31__st_

Alice, having heard Edward over the phone, quickly reached down and grabbed it. I could hear Edward's frantic voice saying my name. Rosalie came behind me and caught my elbows, guiding me into a chair. I nearly fell into it as I gasped for air. No, it isn't possible, it can't be possible.

"How serious is it?" Alice was murmuring, probably trying to get the facts without me overhearing. But I heard her loud and clear, like she was shouting. I held out the phone and she bit her lip, unsure. I glared and she handed it over.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward asked as I took the phone, his silky voice saturated with worry.

"I'm fine," I said weakly, fighting back tears. "Should I go to the hospital?"

"Well, no. It could just be a false alarm. As long as you follow my instructions you should be okay. But if your symptoms get any worse, or continue for longer then an hour, then I want Alice or Rose to drive you to the hospital," Edward said, his voice soothing, but business like and sure. He was in his element.

"What happens if they don't go away?" I whispered, so quietly, I wasn't sure he heard me at first. There was a long pause before he answered.

"You would have to come to the hospital and they can give you drugs to help fight off the labor. But if it continues, you will have to stay here until you give birth," Edward said apologetically. "If worse comes to worse, you get a cesarean section and we…pray." I could hear the hopelessness in his voice as he spoke of the worst option.

"No! We can't," I whimpered, tears streaming down my face. Rosalie took my hand in hers and rubbed it soothing while Alice pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"I know it's hard love. But you need to go to the bathroom and lie down, follow my instructions and have Rosalie or Alice time your contractions for the next hour or so. If they continue…you'll have to come up here and I can take off the rest of the day to be with you," he said, his voice a forced calm. I let out a small, whimper like sound.

"I'm scared," I admitted, my voice weak and pathetic.

"I am too," Edward said, his voice just as breathless as mine. "But we can get through this. Together."

"I love you," I reminded him.

"I love you too. Don't forget. Empty your bladder, lie on your left side, keep hydrated and time your contractions," he listed. "And be safe. I love you Bella."

"I love you too. Goodbye." We both hung up and I turned to my two best friends, who were watching me with worried eyes.

"Oh Bella," Alice sighed softly, holding her arms out. I sank into them, sobbing. I knew I couldn't stay like this for long, I needed to follow Edward's instructions and try to get my contractions to stop. I pulled away from Alice, sniffling, just as Lexie came out of her bedroom, probably alerted by the sound of my sobs. She froze when she saw me.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" she demanded, running over to me. She tossed her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. "Why are you sad?"

"The baby…might be sick, sweetie. We're not sure yet," I said gently. Lexie looked confused.

"Does he have a cold? He can have one of my Dora the Explorer band-aids, I don't mind," she said innocently, her eyes wide. I stroked her hair softly, managing a tiny smile at her childhood innocence.

"No Lexie, it's not a cold. We'll have to wait and see." I looked over at Rosalie, pleading silently.

"Lexie, come here for a second. Want to hold Audrey?" Rosalie asked brightly, her voice fake. Lexie looked at me, unsure.

"Go on sweetie. Mommy has some things to do anyways."

"Okay," she said uncertainly, walking over to Rosalie.

"Alice can you bring some water into the bedroom? I'm going to go to the bathroom," I told her, trying to follow Edward's instructions.

"Sure Bella." She stood and reached to grab a glass. I headed off to the bathroom. After emptying my bladder, I examined myself as I washed my hands. My eyes were wide and frantic with worry, my cheeks flushed, my lips pulled into a permanent frown. Even my hair looked limp. I looked better then I felt though. I felt as though I had been hit by a truck a million times over.

I trudged out of the bathroom, trying not to cry out as another contraction came. I sank onto the mattress, curling up on my left side, tears streaming steadily down my face. Alice came in after a moment, placing the glass of water on the table next to me. She wiped my hair away from my forehead. Rosalie stayed in the other room with Lexie and the babies.

"I just don't understand," I said desperately to Alice after about thirty minutes. My contractions hadn't lessened, neither had my cramps or backache. I had lost most of my hope and I knew a trip to the hospital was probably going to become necessary. "I had no trouble with Lexie. And I don't drink or smoke or anything. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know Bella," she sighed back. "I know a lot of the time it's just completely unexplained and happens for no reason at all."

"It sucks," I murmured, right before another contraction came. I clenched my teeth together in both anger and pain, trying to hold back sobs. I was sure getting stressed right now was a bad thing, but I couldn't help it.

"I know Bella, but chances are they can keep the baby in you for a while, at least until he's healthy enough to come out. There's lots of drugs out there now a days," Alice said, trying to sound encouraging.

"But what if it doesn't work Alice? What if…I lose him?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Don't think like that Bella," Alice scolded, her voice slightly hysterical as she tried to calm me. "The baby will make it. Don't worry." Another contraction came and I cried out in pain, grasping Alice's hand. It had been about forty minutes and I knew we were going to have to go to the hospital soon.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Lexie burst into the room, her eyes wide with worry and wet with tears. "I heard you yell and it scared me."

"Come here baby," I muttered, holding my arms out. Lexie crawled onto the bed and snuggled against me, curving around my pregnant stomach. She sniffled.

"Why're you sad Mommy? What's going on?" she asked, and I knew I couldn't lie to her. Lexie is a smart girl and I could tell she didn't believe that everything was fine and dandy.

"The baby might come earlier then we thought," I said in a whisper. "But he might be too little to come home for a while."

"Will he be okay Mommy?"

"I…I don't know." My voice cracked as tears slid silently down my face. Lexie buried her face in my chest and started shaking with tears. I held her close, squeezing Alice's hand when another contraction came. I knew Lexie didn't understand the severity of the situation. She only knew that I was sad, and so she was sad.

"Bella is you backache still there?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"Cramps?"

"Yes."

"Contractions."

I glared at her. "Obviously."

"Then we better go to the hospital," she sighed. "Do you have a baby bag?" I shook my head.

"We had no idea he would be coming so soon. We hadn't had a chance to pack one yet." Alice nodded understandingly.

"Come on Lexie, baby, we're going to take Mommy to see the doctor. Daddy will be there too," Alice said, holding her arms out. Lexie climbed into her arms and Alice lifted her up. Lexie rested her head on Alice's shoulder, her legs wrapped around Alice's waist, as they left the room. Rosalie came in a few minutes later.

"The baby's and Lexie are all loaded into my SUV. It's the biggest," she said. I nodded. "Let's go." She held out a hand and I took it. She helped me stand up and half carried me out to the car. I felt numb and weak with sadness and worry. I didn't have the strength to feel right now. I called Edward from the car.

"We're on our way," I said when he answered. He sighed.

"I was afraid of that. I'll see if I can get the rest of the day off, so I can be with you. And I'll let Dr. Morgan know so she can prepare. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too," I answered flatly, my voice dead. I hung up quickly.

The ride to the hospital was short and silent. Even Audrey and Bryan seemed to know to keep quiet. Lexie was sniffling a bit in the backseat, her tears increasing when she saw my face. I tried to hold it together for her, but it was nearly impossible. Alice and Rosalie didn't know what to say, and no words could describe how I was feeling. Another contraction came on the road, but I just squeezed Rosalie's hand and endured in silence.

We pulled up in front of the ER, where Dr. Morgan was already waiting for us, courtesy of Edward. She helped me into a wheelchair and brought me up to the maternity ward, keeping me in a room near the neonatal intensive care unit. That way, if the baby did come early, I would have to go far to the NICU to see him.

They brought me to a bed and Dr. Morgan and a few nurses thoroughly checked me out. They took my blood pressure, my blood sugar level, my heart rate, everything, trying to figure out a cause for the early labor. They couldn't seem to find one. Edward came in after a few minutes and kissed my cheek, taking my hand. Tears slid down my cheeks unremittingly.

"How long have the contractions been occurring Bella?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"About an hour and a half. But I was having a backache and cramps almost all day," I told her. She scribbled it on a clipboard.

"Okay, we're going to give you magnesium sulfate through an IV and that should stop or slow down the process. We'll be giving you a large dose to start out with, but then it should get smaller as the labor slows or stops," Dr. Morgan said, gesturing to one of the nurses to insert the IV. I bit my lip and looked away. "You'll be here overnight though. And it will probably give you nausea as a side effect, but hopefully it will help."

"Okay. Thank you," I whispered, wincing as I felt the needle enter my skin. Edward kissed my hand, rubbing soothing circles into my palm.

"I promise Bella, we're going to do everything we can to stop this labor. And if we can't, we'll do everything we can to keep your baby alive and well," Dr. Morgan said firmly, her eyes fiery. I could tell she truly cared about her work, and I was comforted to have such a good doctor.

"Okay." She left the room, giving me a sad, but sympathetic smile.

"You might as well get comfortable Bella, you're going to be here a while," Edward said, kissing my forehead. Lexie climbed onto his lap, snuggling into his broad chest. He wrapped one arm around her, the other hand still holding mine. After a few minutes, I turned to the trash barrel next to me, emptying the contents of my stomach.

This is going to be a long day.

_A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so eternally sorry that this chapter is so late. I feel so completely awful. I'll even try to update again this weekend to make up for it. I'm soo sorry, I feel awful. REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Sorry about before, I accidentally loaded a real story I'm working on. Thanks if you liked it, but this is the actual chapter. Sorry!**

BPOV

June 1st

"Bella? Bella, love?" Edward's voice was a soft, soothing whisper. He could've been easily waking me up after a night together at my house, holding me and whispering sweetly into my ear.

But he wasn't. We were in a damn hospital.

"Bella," Edward said again, one hand gently wiping the hair off of my forehead. "Time to wake up." I groaned and opened my eyes, feeling like I had only been asleep for a minute. I peeked up at the clock and realized I had only been asleep for a half an hour. I groaned again and turned to glare at nothing in particular. Edward kissed my forehead.

"Sorry, love, but they need to draw blood," he said, a small smile on his face from my expression. An apologetic nurse walked out from behind him, holding a needle. I clicked the button to put my bed in a sitting position and leaned my head back so I was staring at the ceiling. I tried to ignore the prick of the needle as it entered my skin and the sting as it was withdrawn. Edward held my hand the whole time.

"How's everything going?" I asked Edward once the nurse left. I had been sleeping on and off for the last few hours. Lexie had gone home with Alice and Jasper after a few hours. I knew it was hard for her to see me sick and throwing up from the medicine, and she still didn't understand what was happening with the baby. She didn't want to leave me, but she had school in the morning and she shouldn't be spending so much time at the hospital. Plus, chances are I was going to be in here for a while, probably until I had the baby. So she had to get used to leaving me now.

"You tell me," he countered. "Have you been feeling any contractions?"

"Not that I remember," I replied, frowning as I thought back to the sleepless night. I couldn't remember feeling any contractions, only nausea.

"Well then, that's good," Edward said encouragingly. "Dr. Morgan came in a while ago while you were sleeping. She said the fetal-monitor is looking well and the baby is strong, so that's good in case you'll need to give birth early."

"Hooray," I mumbled, too tired to feel proper enthusiasm. Plus, a lot of the times as soon as you were off the medicine, the labor started up again. I didn't want to get my hopes up. Hope could crush me in the end.

"I know you're tired, love," Edward said sympathetically, brushing the back of his hand along my cheek. I sighed and leaned into him, loving the feel of his skin on mine, even if it was such a small amount. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"What about work?" I asked, letting out a huge yawn. My eyes were beginning to drift shut as Edward continued rubbing my cheek.

"I took a few days off. If you're still in here after that, then I'll go back to work and visit you during breaks and lunch," he said, shrugging nonchalantly. But I knew this must be affected his job. His bosses couldn't be too happy he kept leaving, and I'm sure his patients were pissed.

"You should go back to work. I'll be fine," I sighed, but my words were nearly incoherent through the thick sleepiness of my voice. Edward chuckled.

"Goodnight. I love you," he said before I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I was awoken by another contraction. I had cold sweat all over my body, my stomach was contracting painfully and I was squeezing something I couldn't quite identify. Dr. Morgan was in the room and frowning, but not moving to help me or anything. The contraction passed pretty quickly and I sank back onto the bed, looking towards my hand to realize I had been holding Edward's hand—and probably crushing the life out of it too.

"Well, I can see the magnesium sulfate didn't work too well," Dr. Morgan said sadly. "But there are plenty of other things to try. I want to give you some idomethacin to help slow down the labor. It will also help develop the baby's lungs, just in case. It can either be given orally or in a shot, which would you prefer?"

"Take the pills. It's one of those shots they give you where the sun don't shine," Edward warned. I wrinkled my nose—no thank you.

"Orally please," I said. Dr. Morgan nodded and jotted something down on her clipboard.

"A nurse will come in a few minutes to give you the medicine." I thanked her and she walked out, giving me an encouraging smile.

"Mommy?" I turned to the door and saw Lexie standing in the doorway with Alice and Jasper. Alice was holding Lexie's hand while Jasper was holding Bryan.

"Hey baby," I said, holding out my arms. Lexie came and climbed onto the bed, snuggling into my side.

"How are you feeling?" Lexie asked, her voice soft and sad.

"Better," I lied quickly. "Especially now that my little princess is here." Lexie smiled proudly and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too sweetie." I reached up and smoothed some of the hair out of her face. Her sparkling green eyes shone out at me, giving me hope. I pulled her closer and took one of Edward's hands in my own, so I was connected to my most loved ones. For the first time since I had entered the hospital, I felt content.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep again. The nurse gave me my medicine and I began feeling drowsy and fell asleep almost instantly. Lexie was still cuddled into my side and Edward was still holding my hand. Alice and Jasper stayed for a while before leaving with Lexie. Edward never left my side.

After a while, I was in a sort of dreamless sleep, but I was also conscious. It was weird. I could hear everything going on around me, but I could still feel the sleep, my even breathing and time seemed to pass quicker than usual. Maybe I actually was dreaming. Who knows?

"How is everything Doctor?" I heard Edward ask, only hearing his voice, not seeing him through my closed lids.

"Not too good." I recognized Dr. Morgan's voice now. "The baby really wants to come out. None of our medicines have been working."

"What would happen…if she had the baby now?" Edward asked, his voice timid, worried.

"Well, he would have about a fifty percent survival rate. That's usually what babies around this age have. We've got a wonderful NICU unit as well. We would do our best to keep your baby alive."

"Complications?" Edward's voice was weak with worry, and for a second I thought he might be crying. But I couldn't force my eyes open to check.

"There can be lots of things. Lung disease, heart disease, asthma, learning disabilities, even autism in some cases. No one can predict it right now. We would just have to wait and see."

Edward was silent but I didn't dare open my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Edward," Dr. Morgan said, and her voice did sound truly apologetic. "But…chances are, this baby is coming soon. This week, I'm certain of it. We're going to be giving Bella lots of accelerates to develop the baby's heart and lungs quicker, but there is no stopping the inevitable. I'm sorry."

This week. This week. It's all I could think. All I could feel. My baby was going to be born this week. So early. So soon. My poor baby could be sick, dying even. My baby. My son. It couldn't be possible. Not this week, not ever. Not my baby. Not us. Never.

Tears slid silently down my face as I thought of the pain my son would no doubt suffer, one way or another.

_A/N: Okay I know this is ridiculously short, but I've been having such trouble getting into this story. Field hockey is officially over, so I'll have plenty more time to write and hopefully update. And this chapter isn't beta-ed because I wanted to get it out quicker. REVIEW!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_June 2__nd_

I groggily opened my eyes; my dreams mixing in with reality as everything came rushing back to me. I sat up as quickly as my pregnant stomach would allow me and whipped my head around, looking for Edward or Lexie or someone. I was alone.

"Hello?" I called tentatively.

"Bella? Are you up, love?" I sighed in relief as I heard Edward's voice from the bathroom attached to my room. I heard a toilet flush, the sound of running water as he washed his hands, and then the door opened, revealing my angel.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd be waking up for a while. You were pretty far gone. And muttering like a crazy person," he teased.

"Well maybe I am going crazy from being in this place so long. I hate it here." I cast my eyes down, staring at my hands folded in my lap.

"I know Bella," Edward sighed. He reached over and cupped my chin with his hand. "But if it helps our baby, isn't it worth it?" I nodded mutely, feeling selfish. My baby's life was at risk and I was worrying about my discomfort? I'm a horrible person.

"Hello Bella. Good to see your up." Dr. Morgan came into the room, the smile on her face false and cheery. It was big, too big, stretching her lips in an odd way that made me sure it was fake.

"How are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm okay. Any contractions recently?" She sounded like she already knew the answer.

"They slowed about an hour ago," Edward answered. "She fell asleep a little while ago."

"Well Bella…things aren't looking so good," Dr. Morgan said, the false smile slipping into a worried frown. "For you or the baby. We think…well, we think we need to deliver this baby. By cesarean section, of course." My chin quivered. I was only just past 22 weeks. Could my baby even survive? He would be so tiny, so fragile.

"I…is there anything I can do? Medicine to take to help him along?" I asked, my voice shaky and weak.

"Well we're going to give you corticosteroid. It will accelerate the baby's heart and lung growth, so that he'll have a better chance of surviving when he comes out. And then the C-section will be tomorrow." Dr. Morgan looked like she wished she could've been saying anything else. This killed her almost as much as it did us.

"Tomorrow," I whispered, testing the word out on my tongue. "So soon."

"I'm sorry," Dr. Morgan said, sincerity in her voice. I peeked over at Edward and he had his elbows rested on his knees, his face in his hands. I reached over to touch his shoulder. He pushed his fingers through his hair, rumpling it, before letting them drop at his sides. I reached over and twined my fingers through his, squeezing them reassuringly.

"He can make it. He's strong. He's ours," I whispered as Dr. Morgan tactfully slid outside.

"But what if he doesn't?" Edward whispered and I felt our roles reverse. He was the weak one now, and I had to comfort him. And I was going to do the best I could do. He had been so strong for me, so brave. I was going to return the favor.

"He will. He has to. He has the best father out there and he needs to meet him. Besides, the only reason he's coming early is because he wants to meet us all so badly. He loves us that much." Edward gave me a weak smile and sighed, running his fingers through his hair again.

"I'm sorry, love. I've been trying to be strong for you, but I suppose I just ruined that. I love you."

"I love you too. And you don't need to be strong for me. We can support each other. We can get through this…no matter what happens." Our eyes met and right then and there, I knew my words were true. Edward and I could get through this, whatever the outcome. We were strong and in love. Nothing could come between us. Not anymore.

_June 3__rd_

I was all prepped for surgery. And it was scary. I would be awake during the surgery, but I would be numbed. And Edward was allowed in with me. I wouldn't be able to hold the baby—he'd have to be put into a sort of incubation to keep him alive. But I was ready. I truly was.

Scared out of my mind, but ready.

"I love you Mommy," Lexie said, kissing my forehead one last time. "Good luck. And when the baby comes out, tell him I said good luck too. And that I love him. Lots." I smiled weakly at my little princess.

"Okay sweetie. I love you too." Alice pulled her away before leaning down and pressing her lips to my cheek.

"Everything will be okay Bella." Her words had the seal of a promise. I could only hope she didn't break it. "Good luck. I love you."

"Love you too Ali," I answered, saying my old childhood nickname for her. She smiled.

"Good luck Belly," she replied, using my old nickname. We both smiled.

"I love you," Rosalie said, coming over and kissing my forehead.

"Love you too Rose. See you soon."

"Sure." Emmett came over next.

"I swear I didn't tell this one to come out," he said, holding his hands up. I giggled.

"I know. I love you Em."

"Love you too Bells. Good luck." Jasper came over and squeezed my hand, managing to sooth my nerves, just a bit.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Jasper."

"Ready to go?" Dr. Morgan asked, making her way into the crowded room. I took a deep breath.

"Yes," I said, my voice sure and certain. "Let's go."

"Are you sure you're ready for this love?" Edward asked. He was in doctor's scrubs, his mouth covered, muffling his words slightly.

"I'm positive. I love you. Always."

"I love you too." Edward squeezed my hand. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Lexie all moved to the sides of the room, letting the nurse wheel me towards the ER.

_A/N: Another un-beta-ed chapter. But I wanted to get it out, even if it is short. The next chapter should hopefully be longer. At least this one is early. REVIEW!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Everyone go check out my new story "A Love Story" sort of a modern day Romeo and Juliet but based off a secret song. It's an all human Edward/Bella story of course. And sorry it took me forever to update, I've been sick and I just couldn't get into this story until recently.**

BPOV

_June 2__nd_

"Bella, honey, how are you feeling?" Edward asked, his hand holding mine. There was a curtain up around my neck so I couldn't see what was going on with the c-section. The room was filled with nurses and doctors and beeping machines. It was all pretty intimidating.

"Okay," I mumbled back timidly. Edward's hand squeezed mine encouragingly as he peeked over the curtain to check on my midsection. He wasn't grossed out or anything, since he did surgeries all the time. "How's the baby?"

"He's doing okay for now. Can you feel anything? Any pain in your stomach, or tingling, like pins and needles?" Edward asked, glancing at my stomach again. I saw a nurse give him a dirty look, probably annoyed that he thought they weren't doing his job right.

"No, it's all numb," I answered, grateful for that. I didn't want to be able to feel the needle cutting into my skin—I barely wanted to think about it.

"Good, good," he murmured distractedly, still watching my stomach. Panic was slowly creeping up on me. Should it be over by now? Had they already started? My heart monitor started to accelerate and Edward turned his attention back to me, his eyes cautious.

"Shh, love, shh," he murmured, stroking my forehead, brushing the hair away. "Everything is okay, you need to calm down."

"What's going on? What're they doing?" I asked, my heart rate barely slowing as I tried not to hyperventilate.

"They're about to make the incision and take the baby out. Our baby. Our son. Then they'll put him in that incubation chamber over there." He pointed out a small box, tubes and wires already hanging off of it, in the far corner of the room. "Then they'll stitch you back up—well staple you actually—and then you can get some rest."

"Tell me when," I said, and he knew what I meant.

"Okay. They're starting the incision…now," he said. I tensed myself, preparing for pain, but I didn't feel a thing. I sighed in relief. "They're…sort of digging around..." Ew. Too much information. I tried not to dwell on what exactly they were doing—I didn't want to puke all over the operating table. Is that even possible when you're stomach is cut open? "They're pulling him out now Bella. Here he comes." Edward's grip on my hand tightened. I saw my baby appear over the curtain, covered in blood. He was so tiny, but so beautiful. He wasn't crying, or making any noise.

"Why isn't he crying?" I asked, my heart rate spiking again.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay," Edward said soothingly. "His lungs are a bit underdeveloped, but once they attach him to the oxygen machine, he'll be able to breath. Don't worry, shh." I watched like a hawk as they quickly placed him in the incubation thing they had brought up, holding my breath, panic flooding my body every second my baby didn't cry. The tubes and wires were all quickly attached, and a weak cry filled the room. I nearly laughed with relief—he could cry, he could breathe. My baby.

"Can I see him? I want to see him," I demanded, trying to get a closer look at my sweet baby.

"Not right now love, they need to close you up first," Edward said, chuckling weakly and breathlessly, clearly as relieved as I was. Nothing was certain, nothing was guaranteed, but the fact that he was alive and okay for now was encouraging.

"Yuck," I mumbled, making a face. Edward gave me a small smile and I heard the staple machine as they closed me up, although I thankfully couldn't feel it. The nurses removed the curtain and lifted me onto a wheelchair. I was still pretty numb. They wheeled me into an ICU room, right near the NICU, so I could visit our baby any time I wanted to.

The nurse attached a bag to my IV, probably pain relievers for once the numbness faded away. I was already starting to feel some tingling almost-pain in my stomach. It dripped steadily into my bloodstream. My eyes drooped and I yawned, but I fought off the exhaustion with thoughts of my family.

"Where's Lexie?" I asked, glancing around for my baby girl.

"She's in the waiting room with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Do you want them to come in?" Edward asked, seeming a little surprised.

"Of course." My voice was surprised as well—surprised that he didn't think I'd want to see them.

"You aren't tired?" he asked, sounding suspicious. He probably knew the drowsiness the medicine was giving me, but I fought it back.

"No. I want to see them." My voice was sure and determined.

"Okay…I'll go get them. Be right back." He hurried from the room and I fought the war against my eyelids, managing to keep them open. Edward returned a few minutes later, Lexie on his hip, our friends and family following closely beside him. I smiled weakly at them.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Mommy!" Lexie rejoiced, reaching out for me.

"Be careful Lexie, Mommy's going to be a little sore in her tummy okay?" Edward said.

"'Kay Daddy," she answered angelically. He placed her on her feet and she ran to me, her arms tossing around my neck.

"Mommy can you come home soon? I miss you. Did you get to see your insides when they cut you open? Uncle Em said that they sometimes give you a piece of your guts when they open you as a souvenir," Lexie said in a rush. I giggled, but it ached my stomach, so I quickly stopped.

"No I didn't get to see anything. And I didn't get to keep anything either. Uncle Em was just being silly." I glared pointedly at Emmett and he grinned, unrepentant. "And I'll hopefully be able to come home soon," I promised her. She beamed.

"So what're you going to name the baby?" Alice asked eagerly. I glanced up at Edward—we hadn't discussed baby names much, since we thought we had another few weeks to think about it. I had a few names in mind, but I didn't know what he would think of them.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I was thinking…Joshua. You know, but you call him Josh."

"Joshua. Josh. Joshua Masen," Alice tested, smiling. "I like it." I looked up at Edward—after all, it's his opinion that mattered most.

"I like it too. Joshua. My son, Joshua." His eyes sparkled as he spoke. I beamed up at him.

"Joshua what?" Rosalie asked. "He needs a middle name too." I looked up at Edward.

"I was thinking Joshua Edward. After his daddy." I watched Edward's face carefully as I spoke. His eyes seemed to light up even more.

"You really like that?" he asked, trying to keep his eagerness out of his voice. He liked it too, I could tell.

"I love it," I answered instantly and truthfully.

"Then that's it. Joshua Edward Masen." We had discussed this before, and we knew we wanted him to be Masen not Swan. Edward had suggested giving him two last names, but I fought for Masen. I wanted his last name to be the same as his daddy's. And hopefully mine someday. After all, Edward and I were planning to get married someday—we just weren't sure when or where or any of the specific details. We just knew someday.

"It's perfect," Alice said softly.

"Bella, Edward?" We glanced at the door and saw Dr. Morgan standing, a small smile on her face.

"Hi Doctor. How is he?" I asked instantly.

"Very stable. You've got a strong little boy." I breathed a sigh of relief as Edward grinned, my family and friends all beaming with relief and joy. "He's tiny, a little less then two pounds. His lungs are almost fully developed though, thanks mostly to the medicine, and he should be able to breath on his own in a week or so. He's being fed through an IV for now, but in about a month he should be able to breast or bottle feed, whichever you prefer. There are some risks concerning his mental development, but things are looking good for now. We'll just have to see how everything goes." Dr. Morgan was smiling as she spoke though, and I could tell she had high hopes for our son. Little Joshua. It encouraged me that she was so hopeful for our baby.

"When will he be able to come home?" I asked. I didn't want to have to leave him alone at the hospital, but I knew that's probably what would have to happen. He would have to stay until he was completely developed, and I only had to stay for about three days to recover.

"Not for a while," Dr. Morgan answered apologetically. "But you should be able to go home in a few days."

"That's good I guess," I sighed. "I just don't want to leave him behind."

"I know it'll be hard, but Edward works here, so he'll be able to keep an eye on him during the day, plus you can come visit every day," Dr. Morgan said encouragingly. I yawned, trying to hide it behind my hand. Edward noticed and chuckled, but kept quiet.

"So, I'm going to write up the birth certificate. What do you want to name him?" Edward and I glanced at each other and I nodded at him, telling him to go ahead. After all, I had named Lexie. And now he was able to officially name our son.

"We're going to name him Joshua Edward Masen," Edward said, his eyes filled with passion and happiness at the thought of his new son. I couldn't think of a better guy to be the father of my children—even if they were both accidental.

"That's a beautiful name," Dr. Morgan said, giving us a wide smile. Would you like to visit him? Bella, you really shouldn't be moving around too much, but I think I can make an exception if you really want to see him."

"Oh can I? Please?" I asked excitedly. I wanted to see my baby so badly. Dr. Morgan laughed lightly and nodded.

"Will you guys help her into her wheelchair?" she asked, glancing at Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"Sure thing," Emmett answered instantly, flexing his muscles. I snorted a laugh.

"Ooo, tough guy," I teased. He grinned and leaned over, easily lifting me out of the bed and into the wheelchair, while being careful not to tug on my IV. He placed me gently into the wheelchair.

"You're welcome," he hinted.

"Thank you," I replied.

"No, only Edward and Bella can actually go into the room, but you can all see through the window. And you'll have to wear scrubs as an extra precaution as well, and wash your hands thoroughly if you want to touch him at all," Dr. Morgan instructed.

"That's all fine," I agreed instantly. Dr. Morgan grabbed two sets of scrubs from one of the cabinets in my room, tossing one to Edward and one to me. Luckily, the top was just one you could pull over your arms and tie in the back. Edward pulled his on too and stood behind my wheelchair, ready to wheel me forward. He pushed me towards the sink and we both washed our hands, before drying them completely. I glanced up at Dr. Morgan eagerly, like a kid in a candy store.

"Follow me," Dr. Morgan said, leading the way. Edward pushed my wheel chair after Dr. Morgan and she led us to the NICU. There weren't too many babies in there, about six, all in identical incubation boxes, some with more wires and machines than others. I instinctively knew which baby was ours. He was to the far right, in the back, machines and wires all around him. He didn't seem to be the worst one there (health wise) but he definitely wasn't the best.

"Can we go in?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes he's—" I cut her off. I knew.

"The one in the far right in the back, right?" I asked, not taking my eyes off my sweet baby boy.

"Right," Dr. Morgan said, sounding a little surprised. How could a mother not know which baby was hers? "You can go on in."

"Thank you," Edward murmured. A nurse opened the door for us and Edward wheeled me in, being extra careful not to touch anything as he led us to our baby boy. He pushed me as close as my wheelchair would allow before coming to my side, one arm wrapping around me.

I gazed at the tiny face with awe. He was so beautiful, so perfect. He was so tiny, much smaller than Lexie had been, with his minute nose, his miniscule lips and tiny, closed eyes. He had the smallest smattering of hair across his head, and it was the same bronze shade as Edward's. He looked a lot like Lexie did as a baby, except his hair was bronze and his face was more round, less heart shaped. But he had my nose and mouth. I couldn't wait to see his eyes—I hoped they'd be Edward's emerald green.

And his fingers and toes! They were smaller then I would have thought possible, but they were all there. They were so cute and small, with their tiny nails, barely grown. His little belly, slightly round, but still small, and his little arms that moved a bit as he slept.

There was a small tube going down his throat, an IV connected to his arm, heart monitors attached to his chest. I felt so awful that he couldn't live normally—not yet at least. But I could never take him off the machines that were keeping him alive. Soon, I told myself. Soon he'd be able to breath on his own and he won't have all of this crap attached to him. Soon.

At the side of the incubation, there was a small hole, big enough to fit my hand through so I could touch him. I gently slid my hand into it, coming to rest on his little arm. I stroked it gently, cooing to him. He moved a bit, and I could tell he was going to wake up soon.

"Hey baby," I whispered to him, hoping I'd get to see his eyes, while also hoping he'd stay asleep and get his rest. He needed his strength. "Oh, you're so beautiful. So tiny, but strong, and beautiful. My little Joshua. So perfect."

And then his tiny eyes opened, staring up at me, as wide as they could go. I beamed at him. They weren't the pure emerald color of Lexie's and Edward's but they were still a shocking green, with speckles of brown flicking through it. He was going to be a heartbreaker one day. As gorgeous as his father.

"Hi honey. It's Mommy. Do you remember me? You were inside my belly for a long time—not long enough though silly. You still had a long way to go," I scolded him lightly. Edward chuckled gently beside me. I glanced up at him—I had almost forgotten he was there. Josh's eyes flickered to Edward as well, and they stayed on him. Edward beamed back at him. I pulled my hand out of the incubator, away from Josh's tiny fingers.

"Go ahead and touch him," I said to Edward. "His skin is so soft and he's so tiny." Edward tentatively slid his hand into the hole, coming to rest of Joshua's arm, the same spot where my hand had been. Josh continued to stare up at Edward. He lifted his other arm slightly, moving it, before dropping it back to his side. Almost like a wave.

"He's so fragile," Edward whispered. "I feel like I'm going to break him."

"You're not," I encouraged. "He's tougher than he looks. He's a strong, brave boy." I turned to look at the window and I saw Emmett with his face pressed against the glass, trying to get a better look at the baby. Jasper had Lexie on his back, piggy back style, as she tried to get a good look too. Alice and Rosalie were trying to look as well, but with a lot more dignity then Emmett. I stuck my tongue out at them jokingly and they laughed. Lexie waved and I waved back before turning back to my baby in front of me.

"Hi there," Edward said gently, his voice filled with love and adoration. "It's…um…your daddy. You're such a handsome little boy. And I'm going to teach you all the things you need to learn when you grow up okay? Like how to throw a football and hit a baseball and how to pick up girls. And how to use birth control so you don't knock anyone up accidentally…twice." A sly glance in my direction as I giggled. "Even if it turns out to be the best mistakes you've ever made." He leaned down and kissed my cheek lovingly.

"I don't think we need to worry about birth control just yet," I said to Edward, patting his hand soothingly. "Let's wait till he can talk at least." Edward chuckled.

"Let's wait till he can talk without his voice cracking and then we'll tell him," Edward amended.

"Deal." Edward laughed again, placing another soft, gentle kiss on my lips.

"Deal."

_A/N: No this isn't the end. There's still plenty of drama to go. And I didn't use my beta again, so sorry if there are any mistakes. REVIEW!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Everyone go check out my new one-shot "That Damn, Sexy Smile" about Bella, an old married woman, remembering her first love and the man she would never forget. It's very sad, but it has a happy ending.**

BPOV

_June 4__th_

I yawned as I woke up from another deep sleep. The pain medicine had been keeping me asleep most of the time. I was alone at the moment. Edward was back to work, but he stopped in during his lunch break, and any breaks he had during the day. Our conversations were usually cut short when his pager went off.

Alice came as often as possible, but she was busy with the baby and work and everything. Jasper came too, when he could, but he also had so much work. I knew I was being sort of needy—but, hey, I just had surgery, I could be needy. Rosalie and Emmett also came in, but they both had work and a new baby as well. And Lexie came in whenever anyone could take her, as long as it didn't interfere with school.

Most days, I spent the majority of my time visiting Josh. He was so adorable, so strong. He was already showing some signs of trying to breath on his own. It was so encouraging, knowing he was so strong, his lungs were so developed, even though he was tiny. He had even gained an ounce in the last two days—which is a big deal for a preemie.

Lexie went in with me the other day. She was so excited to see her baby brother, and she was so gentle when she touched his hand through the small hole in the side of the incubation chamber. She told him how much she loved him and how she would be the best big sister ever. She even made him a glitter name tag at school that said his name on the front in big, sparkly letters. She was so proud of herself when she made it too. She had worked so hard on it. She told him to come home soon and big sister Lexie would make everything all better. It was so adorable.

All the doctors and nurses that had worked with us were so happy. They had grown pretty attached to our baby, especially since Edward worked in the hospital. Josh often had other doctors, colleagues of Edward, coming to peer through the glass at him, always commenting on what a handsome boy he is. A lot of them had come to introduce themselves to me, although I really wish that I looked a little better. I had been sweating so much lately.

I pulled myself out of bed, trying to walk to my wheelchair, but I suddenly got dizzy. I stumbled back to my bed, nearly falling over in the process, and sank into it, breathing heavily and quickly. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. What had happened? I was usually able to move to my wheelchair easily—or at least without getting dizzy. That was so strange…

"Hey Bella are you okay?" a nurse asked, coming in. Your heart rate spiked for a minute there."

"Yeah," I said, although my voice sounded unsure, even to my own ears. "I…I think so. I mean, I was just getting up to get into my wheelchair and go see Josh. But I felt all dizzy and fell back onto the bed. Is that normal?"

"Well…no it's not," the nurse said, sounding a little worried. She came over and checked my heart chart read outs. She frowned. She moved over to check a tube or a wire, but she froze. "Oh no," she whispered.

"What?" I asked, panic rising. What was wrong with me?

"No, no," she said quickly, hearing the heart monitor increase again. "It's just…this wire," she bent over and picked up a wire from the floor, "is supposed to be keeping track of your temperature. But it somehow got detached from your skin, or never attached, and no one has noticed it yet. Do you mind?" I shook my head. She attached the small thermometer to my finger. We both glanced up at the monitor, waiting.

My temperature was normal. We both sighed in relief.

"Well that's good," the nurse said with a smile. "Would you like anything?"

"No, I'm fine right now, thank you," I said, giving her a polite smile. She nodded and left the room. I sighed. I still wanted to visit Josh. I was lonely. I wished Edward would come. Or Alice, with Lexie. Or Rosalie. Or Emmett or Jasper. Anyone. Someone.

"Hello, love." Ah, my prayers answered. Edward came into the room, looking all sexy in his doctor outfit.

"Hey. I was just thinking about you," I said, smiling peacefully.

"Good things I hope," he teased, leaning down to kiss my waiting lips.

"Always," I agreed. He sighed, sinking down into a chair next to me, looking exhausted. "Long day?"

"Too long," he mumbled. "I just want to stay here with you and our little baby."

"But you've got to go be the superhero—save lives and all that," I joked. Edward smiled, and yawned.

"Do you want to go see the baby?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and blinking, trying to wake himself up.

"Yes please," I said, flashing him a toothy grin. He just chuckled and shook his head. He helped lift me gently into my wheel chair. I got dizzy for a moment when I stood, but it passed quickly, and I didn't mention it. I was so excited to see Josh. Edward handed me my scrubs and I pulled them own quickly, washing my hands as well. He took me to the NICU and we entered, going over to Josh. He was awake, his little hand yanking slightly on the tube in his mouth, though not with nearly enough strength to remove it. But he didn't like the feeling of it, and he was starting to cry.

"Shh, sweetie," I cooed, placing my hand in the box. I reached over and stroked his little belly, tickling him gently. His big eyes glanced up at me, his crying ceasing. He always seemed so amazed when he saw us—especially together. We were probably so confusing to him. So big and tall and always touching him. But I think he knows who we are.

"How's my little angel?" I asked. "Such a pretty boy." He let out a little squawk and yanked on the tube again. I reached up and pulled his hand away gently. "Don't do that. That helps you breath so you can stay with Mommy and Daddy."

I pulled my hand out, letting Edward put his in. He put one of his fingers near Josh's hand, and Josh reached out, letting his fingers curl around one of Edward's. They didn't even reach all the way around. there was a shrill beep and Edward sighed. He reluctantly pulled his hand away from Josh's and pulled out his beeper. He groaned.

"I have to go, love. They need me," he explained. He leaned down and gave me a swift kiss. "Do you want me to bring you back to your room first?"

"No, that's okay. I'll stay here for a few more minutes and then go back. I love you."

"I love you too," he said before hurrying out of the door, glancing at his pager again. I turned back to Josh, who was staring at the door in complete confusion, his tiny little forehead all furrowed. I smiled at him and placed my hand in the box, giving him my finger. He wrapped his fingers around it like he had done to Edward.

"You're such a strong, special boy," I told him lovingly. "And Daddy and Mommy love you very much. Even big sister Lexie, although I doubt she'll like it when you get all the attention. And your Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. I would have you call them Uncle and Auntie, but I'm secretly hoping you'll marry Audrey. She'll be a pretty girl and you'll be a handsome boy, so it'll all work out. And you're not really related. You're like…second cousin in laws…in laws. So not really related and you can totally get married."

Josh just stared up at me and I sighed. Here I was, planning my baby's wedding when he was only two days old. Nice.

"Sorry, sweetie. I know you don't want to think about marriage just yet. You probably don't even know what it is huh?" Okay, now I was really going crazy—I was having full out conversations with a newborn. "Mommy's going to go back to her room now where hopefully everything will make sense again. I love you." I blew him a kiss and gently peeled my hand away from his. I wheeled myself from the room and back into my own room. I didn't have the strength to lift my self into bed, so I fell asleep in the wheelchair.

"Bella! You shouldn't be sitting like that, you need to be lying down." I woke up to a nurse's scolding voice.

"Sorry," I mumbled groggily. "I was just tired." A chill ran down my body—I was so cold.

"Can I have an extra blanket?" I asked as I shook. The nurse glanced at me, her face confused and concerned.

"It's nearly seventy degrees in here," she said slowly. She came over and helped me onto the bed. She placed the thermometer back onto my finger, since I had removed it to go visit Josh. We watched the monitor.

My temperature was nearly 103 degrees. The nurse's eyes widened.

"Doctor?" she called, half jogging to the door. How was this possible? My temperature had been fine not long ago. How long had I been sleeping?

"What's wrong Bella?" Dr. Morgan asked, coming into my room. She glanced up at my temperature just as another nurse came in, holding a wet cloth in her hand. She carefully placed it on my forehead, and it felt very nice.

"I have a fever," I answered, my voice sounding surprised. "But I was fine. I was okay."

"Bella, I'm going to need to check your incision wound okay? Can you lay still for a moment?" Dr. Morgan asked. Another nurse came into the room, attaching fluids to my IV. I nodded at Dr. Morgan. She gently lifted my hospital gown, gazing at the wound. She touched around it, and I flinched—it was surprisingly tender. "It seems to be a bacterial infection Bella. I'll get a nurse to bring you some antibiotics. You're going to have to keep out of the NICU for a few days okay? You can look through the glass, but no going in."

"But I went in today!" I half shouted, my voice cracking with panic. "Did I get him sick? Is he okay?" I tried to stand, but Dr. Morgan pushed my shoulders down gently. She nodded at one of the nurses, who quickly left the room. I was so worried—I couldn't hurt my baby, I couldn't have made him sicker, I would never forgive myself!

"Bella, someone will check on him. You need to calm down." My heart monitor was beeping furiously fast and the cold cloth fell off of my head. I leaned back, trying to breathe normally. Dr. Morgan grabbed the cold cloth, doused it in cool water again, and placed it back on my forehead. The nurse came back in.

"We checked on the baby and his temperature is perfectly fine, completely normal. He was sleeping when we went in there." She smiled at me, happy to report good news. I sighed in relief.

"Our main concern is you right now Bella," Dr. Morgan said. "You're sick. The baby will be okay, he's tough. We need to get you healed before we can let you out of here. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed. One of the nurses came over with a glass of water, asking me to drink. I gratefully did, surprised at how thirsty I was. Another nurse came over and switched my IV bag with another—probably antibiotics. They worked fast.

"Now, try and get some rest Bella. Your immune system needs to get its strength back up to fight off this infection and you need you rest," Dr. Morgan said.

"Okay." I leaned back on my pillows, closing my eyes. I was tired. I could sleep.

"Good. Have a good nap Bella. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." I heard the door shut as she left, but I was already fading into the blackness of sleep. I would get better. They had given me medicine, I would be fine.

Yeah…right.

_A/N: So I hope this makes up for taking forever to update last time. I'm pretty sure this story is going to end around 15 chapters, maybe less, with the epilogue (which I already have completely thought up) Check out my new story "A Love Story" and keep an eye out for another new story which I'll probably start posting once this is done. REVIEW!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Check out my new story "The Way I Loved You" co-written with xoxo41. Sexy, badass Edward has a passionate relationship with Bella, but they always fight. What happens when she decides to end it for good? Based off Taylor Swift's "The Way I Loved You" from her new album "Fearless". It's a total Bella/Edward story too.  
**

BPOV

_June 5__th_

"Bella, love, how are you feeling?" Edward asked, for what had to be the millionth time in the last few minutes.

"I'm fine," I lied again. Another shiver shook through my body. Edward glanced up at the monitor that said my temperature—still too high. But the doctors had given me medicine already and there was nothing more anyone could do.

"You're temperature is still up and you're shaking." I opened my mouth to protest, but he quickly cut me off. "And don't deny it, I can see you." And I thought I had been doing such a good job hiding my shivers. Another chill racked through my body and I shook like a leaf. "What're they doing here? This can't be good at all." He was muttering to himself now. He stood up and started pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. I could practically see him sifting through his medical knowledge, trying to figure out if my infection was something worse.

"Edward," I said firmly. He stopped his pacing to look at me. "You need to chill out. You're stressing me out! It's an infection, it'll go away soon." I tried to conceal another shiver.

"Yes but the medicine should be working by now. Your fever should be down and you definitely shouldn't be shaking," he said, his voice frustrated. "I know what this is, I know it. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Edward, it's not your job," I said, trying to soothe him. "I have my own doctors. I need you here as my lover, not my doctor. Please." He sighed, and reluctantly sat down in the chair next to my bed. He took my hand in his and pressed his lips to my fingers.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm just so stressed. First it's Josh and now it's you. And I barely even see Lexie and you've been holed up here for so long I can't imagine how you must feel. Everything is just not going well for us, huh?" He chuckled weakly and leaned back, brushing his hair back with his free hand.

"We're together. That's good," I said, trying to cheer him up. He smiled.

"Yes," he agreed. "That's very good."

"And we've got a beautiful, healthy daughter and a strong baby boy," I continued.

"That's true," Edward replied.

"And I love you. I'd say that's a lot of things going right."

"And I'd say you're right. I love you Bella, and I'm sorry if I'm causing you any extra stress. You don't need it." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, frowning at the heat of my skin. I rubbed his hand with my thumb and he relaxed, leaning back in his chair. I could tell he was still trying to figure out what was wrong with me—because the team of medical experts working on me wasn't enough apparently—but at least he was being quiet about it. My eyes drifted shut and I was suddenly tired enough to sleep.

"Mommy!" I opened my eyes and saw Lexie standing in the doorway in a pretty dress that I was sure she didn't have before I was in the hospital. Alice was standing behind her, holding baby Bryan in her arms. He was already holding his head up by himself. Jasper was behind her with the baby bag in his hand.

"Hey sweetie," I said back, holding my arms out for a hug.

"Be gentle Lexie," Edward warned. Lexie ran over and gently wrapped her arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy you feel hot," she exclaimed.

"Mommy has a bit of a fever," I replied. "But I'll be all better soon."

"Okay," she said simply, accepting my answer without a second thought. To her, I knew everything. "Can I see the baby? Daddy said he'd take me in one day to see him up close." I glanced at Edward. He nodded once.

"Sure sweetie. Just let Mommy get into her wheelchair so she can watch from outside, okay?" My words were as much for Edward as they were for her. I said them firm enough that he knew there was no arguing. I knew I should be resting, but I wasn't going to miss Lexie's first time meeting the baby. Edward helped me stand up and sink into a wheelchair.

"Do I get to wear a doctor's outfit?" Lexie asked eagerly when Edward pulled out some scrubs for them to put on.

"Yup," he answered, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"I'll be just like you Daddy!" she squealed excitedly. She grabbed the shirt from Edward and pulled it on. The sleeves were much too long for her, so Edward rolled them up to her hands. The shirt fell to her knees it was so long. Edward brought her up to the sink and washed her hands thoroughly before washing his own.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" she said impatiently. I gave her a look. "Please," she added on to appease me.

"Sure. Let's go." Jasper pushed my wheelchair for me as Alice babbled on about various things that had happened throughout the week, play dates Lexie had with Mike and Molly and how she had shown pictures of her new brother to the class. I listened with longing, already missing my daughter, even though she was right in front of me. I missed being there for her.

Edward and Lexie paused in front of the door as Edward explained to Lexie how she had to be very careful and not touch anything unless Daddy told her she could. Lexie promised she wouldn't do anything wrong. Edward took her by the hand and opened the door to where our baby was. I watched with an intense longing. I wanted to be with Joshua so bad, but I couldn't.

"Push me closer Jasper, please," I asked, my voice a quiet whisper. Jasper pushed me to the far end of the glass so I could watch closer. I could see Edward whispering to Lexie as she watched with awe. Edward crouched down to Lexie's level and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear the whole time. Lexie was beaming by the time Edward reached up with his hand to show her the hole where she could touch the baby.

Lexie turned to Edward and said something and Edward nodded, saying something in response. I could feel tears in my eyes—I wanted so badly to be in there. To have our family complete for the first time. I watched as Lexie slowly reached forward and placed her hand into the small box encasing my son. I could see the gentleness in her arm as she tentatively touched his stomach and arms. I could see his little legs kicking. Tears slid down my face. I wanted to be there so badly it was like a fire burning in my stomach.

"Bella." I looked up to see Alice standing next to me, her face serious. Jasper was holding the baby, cooing softly. "You know why you can't go in there. You're sick and you don't want Josh to get sick. Let Edward have his moment. You've had Lexie's whole life to have times like this. Edward's only had a few months. Let him have his time with his children." Alice was the only one of my friends who was so brutally honest about the way I had left Lexie out of Edward's life. She held a grudge that I never told her or Edward, choosing instead to ignore her phone calls to avoid telling him. A huge mistake, and I realized it, but Alice had never fully forgiven me for the years I lost contact with her. She never said it to be mean—just honest.

"I know," I whimpered. "But I want to be in there so badly. With them. With my family. My babies and my Edward. It's not fair that I have to miss it."

"It's not fair when anyone misses out on their baby's childhood," Alice replied and I knew exactly what she was implying. "But you'll be better soon and you can be in there with them."

"I know," I sighed. "It just hurts. And I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago Alice, okay? Why do you always feel the need to bring it up?"

"I just want you to know what it felt like for him…he's probably never told you Bella, how much he regrets not being here for Lexie. He feels like it's his own fault. He always tells me how much he hates having missed out on so much of her life, and how she would probably never forgive him for it and how he's never going to miss a second of the new baby's life. He loves her, and him and you Bella, more then you can understand. I just don't want him to get hurt again." Alice's explanation made so much sense, and it made me feel tremendously guilty. It was just like Edward to shoulder the blame.

"I didn't know Alice," I whispered. "And I won't make him miss a minute. And I'm sorry I was…I guess I was jealous that he gets to be in there and not me. That's all."

"I know Bella. I'm sorry, that was mean of me to bring up," she said apologetically.

"It's what I needed to hear. Thank you." I gave her a small smile, which she returned. Edward and Lexie came out of the room then and Lexie was beaming. I quickly wiped away my tears, but not before Edward noticed.

"Mommy I got to touch the baby! And his skin is so soft. He's so cute too! I love him so much," she burst, jumping with excitement. I laughed.

"Well I'm glad you love him. He loves you too," I promised her.

"But now Mommy needs to get back to her room," Edward said. "She needs her sleep." The five of us made our way back to my room and Edward helped me back into my bed. As they moved me, I got a sharp, shooting pain in my chest. I let out a gasp, which only made it worse, and sank onto the bed, my breath short. Edward looked like he was flipping through his medical index in his head again.

"We'd better get going," Alice said. "Come on Lex, let's let Mommy get her sleep." Lexie skipped off to Alice, taking her hand.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy, I love you," she trilled.

"Bye honey," I answered. "Love you too." Edward and I watched in silence as the three of them left. Edward sank down on the chair next to me, taking my hand back in his. He ran his thumb along my fingers.

"You were crying earlier," he stated.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I…I wanted to be in there with you. I hate missing out on things," I began with a sigh.

"It's not for long Bella, I promise. You'll be better soon and then you won't have to miss anything," Edward assured me quickly.

"And then Alice told me…about what you told her…about missing Lexie's childhood," I finished. Edward's face fell.

"It was a while ago Bella," he said nonchalantly. "I was just a little upset. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing though," I replied. "I'm sorry. I should've never kept you in the dark like that. I hate that you had to miss out on so much and I realized I was being selfish by wanting to be in there with you. It was your time to spend with the kids, not mine. You deserve your own memories. Like you should've had with Lexie."

"Bella," Edward said, his voice uncertain. I could tell my words meant a lot to him. "It's in the past. Over. I can never go back. And I can make new memories with Lexie and Josh. And I'm happy now Bella. I have you and I have Lexie and I have Josh. And that's all I'll ever need."

"I love you," I reminded him. I never wanted him to forget.

"I love you too." He pressed his lips to my forehead again.

"And when I get out of here, we'll spend a weekend together and watch all of Lexie's old videos. I taped pretty much everything, so you can see everything you missed. Everything you never should've missed," I promised him. I had tapes of Lexie rolling over, lifting her head up, crawling, talking, walking, playing with her toys, sleeping. I had videos for everything. I wanted Edward to feel like he was there.

"Thank you Bella. That means a lot to me." He pressed his lips to both of my cheeks and my forehead, but not my lips. He probably didn't want to catch whatever I had. When he backed away I felt a cough in my chest. But not a normal cough. It was painful, and I spit up disgusting yellow phlegm. Edward's eyes went wide when he saw it and I could almost hear the mental click. He leaned over my bed and grabbed the clicker, pressing the nurse button.

"We're going to need a nurse and some antibiotics," he said quickly. "I think she has bacterial pneumonia."

_A/N: Sorry updates have been slow and this is a cliffhanger. Not too many chapters left of this story though. REVIEW!!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_June 10__th_

My bacterial pneumonia wasn't bad, luckily. Edward caught it in the early stages and they were able to up my doses of antibiotics to get rid of it quickly. They were lucky Edward realized—bacterial infection symptoms and bacterial pneumonia are nearly the same—because if he hadn't, I probably wouldn't have made it with the small amount of medicines I was on.

I had slept a lot. Coughed up that nasty stuff constantly. My chest still ached from all the coughing and pain. But my fever was done and I didn't have the chills anymore. I still coughed, but I didn't cough up anything…abnormal, so it was okay. I was pretty much back to normal, just tired and a little weak.

Edward had stayed with me every moment he could, getting me whatever I needed, whenever I needed it. He was so wonderful to me. It was much more then I deserved. But he told me it was never a bother, that he was happy to help. And I think he was a little smug that he figured it out when the other doctors couldn't. Not that he'd say it out loud or anything.

Josh hadn't caught it either—another blessing. He stayed strong and healthy, fighting with all the strength in his little body to stay alive. I hadn't been able to visit him yet, just in case, but they were going to let me see him today. I had to take extra precautions; I had to wear a doctor mask, the little thing that goes over your mouth, just in case. But Edward and I were going to be able to go in and see him. The nurses told me he had been crying more lately and they thought he missed me. It made me secretly glad that he loved me already.

Lexie wasn't able to come in the room with us, but everyone had come to see. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Lexie all came to watch from the glass. Alice had brought Bryan and Rosalie brought Audrey. Everyone had come to watch. And I think Emmett even snuck in a video camera.

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently. Edward was finishing washing his hands and I was all ready to go in my wheelchair, debating if I should just get a head start. Edward chuckled.

"Just give me two more seconds," he said, grabbing some paper towels. He dried his hands and tossed them in the trash. "Alright, I'm ready." I began to wheel myself to the door but two hands grabbed the handles, nearly tossing me out.

"Oops. Sorry Bells," Emmett said, sounding not sorry at all. "But you need to chill out and wait a minute."

"Yeah Bella," a completely familiar and yet unexpected voice said from the doorway. It was gruff and warm and full of love. "You wouldn't want your dear old dad to miss this."

"Dad!" I half yelled in surprise. There standing in the doorway was my mother and father, both of them with shy smiles on their faces. "Mom?! What're you doing here?" I gasped.

"We wanted to come see our daughter. And our grandkids. Is that too much to ask?" Renee asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well…no. It's just, you guys haven't come to visit since two Christmas's ago. I just assumed…well I assumed you didn't want to come visit me." I lowered my face to my chair, frowning. I rarely saw my parents and spoke with them monthly, if that. I was always under the impression that they were disappointed about Lexie and never fully forgave me for my irresponsibility's. And Joshua was the icing on the cake—the real reason for them to hate us.

"I know we don't come visit you often, sweetheart," Renee said, and I could hear the guilt in my voice. She came over to me and crouched down so she was level with my wheelchair. "But I missed my baby girl. And I wanted to come see Lexie. It's been so long since I've seen her. And now you have a new baby and I don't want to miss out on his life too. We were horrible grandparents Bella. We were just disappointed you had a child so young."

"And we're sorry," Charlie added, coming over and standing beside Renee. "We don't want to miss out on our only grandchildren's lives—or our only daughter's life—because of a mistake you made in high school. We love you and we love them. So…we're here."

"And you're boyfriend is so convincing," Renee added. "He's the one that called us when you were sick. Wanted us to come visit. He explained everything and it's like a soap opera. Crazy stuff. But I'm glad Lexie gets to know her father this way. But Bella I feel like I missed out on the talk as a parent. I should've taught you about birth control apparently." I flushed.

"Okay, enough," I said quickly. "You're forgiven. I love you." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. The way Lexie always hugged me. "Both of you," I added, reaching out to Charlie as well. He hugged me, his face slightly red.

"Now, let's go see your baby. Edward told me he's still in NICU and we won't be able to go in but I hope I can look," Renee said cheerfully. She started to the door but froze when she realized I wasn't following her. "You coming?" she asked, turning around.

"I'll be just a second. I want to talk to Edward for a moment." My voice was slightly awed and admiring as I thought of the work he must have had to go through to get my parents here.

"Okay Bella," Jasper said, reaching out to take my mother's arm. She instantly relaxed. "We'll meet you down there."

"Come on Lexie, how 'bout a piggy-back ride?" Emmett asked. Lexie let out a cheer and jumped on him and he lifted her up easily, pretending to struggle. Lexie giggled. "Jeez, you're getting heavy. You might have to carry me to see Josh instead."

"You're too big," Lexie giggled.

"No, you're too big," Emmett teased, walking sluggishly out of the room, like she was just too heavy.

"No you are."

"No you." Their voices faded as they made their way down the hallway, Alice and Rosalie following behind them with the babies. I waited until I was sure everyone was out of earshot before turning to Edward.

"You didn't have to do that," I said softly. I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"I know," Edward said, a smile on his face. "I wanted to. Every girl needs her mother around when she has a baby. And I thought your parents might want to meet him and see Lexie again. I know you told me how bad your relationship was after Lexie and I wanted to do what I could to help."

"You're way too good to me, you know that?" I said thickly, a tear sliding down my cheek. Edward leaned down and kissed the tear away.

"No, I'll never be nearly good enough. I love you Bella and I only want what's best for you," he said sincerely, pressing his forehead against mine so we were gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you too," I choked. Edward kissed away my few stray tears.

"Now come on. Let's go see our baby breathe on his own for the first time," he said enthusiastically. I grinned, wiping my eyes and he pushed us out of the room, towards the NICU. I could see my whole family waiting outside, and Dr. Morgan was standing with them, chatting with Renee. They stopped when we came by, alerted by the sound of the squeaky wheels on my wheelchair. I couldn't wait to get rid of this thing.

"Are you ready Bella, Edward?" Dr. Morgan asked. We nodded and she opened the door, letting us go in first. Edward positioned us so we were to the side of Josh, not blocking our family's view. I lifted up my mouth mask before we entered. I was so excited to see Joshua again I was bouncing in my wheelchair. Edward noticed and laughed.

"Calm down love," he whispered, leaning down to my ear. "You'll see him in a moment. Maybe you can even hold him." I gasped in excitement, even more bouncy then before and Edward just shook his head.

"So Joshua has been trying to fight the breathing tube for a while now and his lungs have been getting stronger and stronger. We think he should be okay to breathe on his own right now. If, of course, his lungs aren't strong enough, we will reinsert the tube and wait a little longer for his lungs to fully develop before we try again. Sound good?" Dr. Morgan asked, explaining everything to us.

"Sounds perfect," I answered quickly.

"Okay. I'm going to remove the tube now," she said, reaching into the incubation box. I leaned closer, trying to see everything. I could see my family pressed up against the glass, trying to get a better view. Edward leaned closer to me, taking my hand in his and squeezing it. I could tell he was just as nervous about this as I was.

Dr. Morgan's hands moved easily to Joshua, who was half asleep and quiet. She reached to the breathing tube attached to his lungs, and I could hear his somewhat disjointed breathing as he tried to breathe for himself but kept getting puffs from the machine. Dr. Morgan gently pulled the tube out, earning a loud cry from Joshua.

I nearly laughed with relief. He was crying—he was okay, he was breathing. He could breathe all by himself. Tears stung my eyes again as I watched in wonder. I stared at the motions of his tiny chest moving up and down, all by itself. There were still tubes and wires attached to him, but without the breathing tube he looked so much healthier, so much stronger. I beamed.

"He's perfect," Dr. Morgan said. "Such a strong baby, especially for so early. He's breathing amazingly on his own. Now we'll keep a close watch on him, but I don't think anything will go wrong."

"Can…can I hold him?" I asked cautiously, preparing myself for a let down.

"Of course," Dr. Morgan chuckled. "I'll take him out of the incubation so you won't pull any of his wires, but I'm sure he'll be relieved to be in your arms." Joshua was still crying loudly next to us and Dr. Morgan reached over, gently removing the top of the incubation and pulling Joshua into her arms. He was so tiny in her hands, so small. I reached out for him and she placed him gently into my hands. He was so light—like holding a small stuffed animal. I couldn't believe I was finally, finally holding my baby. Joshua's cries slowly subsided me as he looked up at me with his big, greenish brown eyes.

"Hey sweetie," I cooed. "How's my big boy? Mommy missed you so much when she was sick. I'm so glad to be back here with you. Did you miss me too?" I asked him gently. He continued to stare up at me with wide eyes. "Momma loves you so much—more then anything in the world. Or at least equal with two other things." I glanced up at Edward and at Lexie, standing outside the door and watching eagerly. "And you'll always be my special little boy."

I kept my eyes on his face, drinking him in, memorizing every little feature of the face I had missed so much in the last week. His skin was so light, his hair so soft and smooth and his eyes so green, with those flecks of brown, like a green field on a summer day. He was an angel, sent from Heaven just for me.

"Do you want to hold him Edward?" I asked softly.

"Can I?" he asked Dr. Morgan.

"Sure," she said. "Just be very gentle." Edward's touch was lighter then feather's as he gently scooped Joshua into his own arms. His eyes were watching him with an almost worshiping gaze and I could see the love shining on his face. I could see moisture gather in his eyes as he held his baby for the first time.

"Hey there," Edward said softly. I could hear every word he said perfectly, but I knew they were meant just for Joshua. "Hey my strong little boy. You're so brave, so strong. You're such a fighter, honey. I love you so much. I love you just as much as your Mommy and your big sister and I know you're going to make our family complete, my little angel." Tears stung at my eyes and I didn't bother to wipe them away. I was so thrilled at Edward's words. And he was so right. Our family was complete now. We had everything we every needed.

"We're going to have to put him back now," Dr. Morgan whispered apologetically. Edward sighed, and reluctantly handed Joshua over to her. She placed him back in his incubation box and placed the top back on. Joshua didn't cry, but he didn't look very happy in there either.

"We should get out of here," I said to him. "Tell everyone the good news."

"Sure. Right," Edward said distractedly, his eyes still glued on the baby. He shook his head and broke his gaze away, returning to my face, a beautiful smile spreading across his lips. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

Edward wheeled me out of the room and we were instantly attacked by our family. I let Lexie climb onto my lap, being careful to keep her away from my stomach, and she hugged me tightly, letting me know they could see everything and she was so happy and when could she hold him. I laughed and told her as soon as possible.

"He's so strong," I told them as we made our way back to my room as a group. "Breathing all by himself. He's going to be a great man one day."

"Of course he is," Alice said instantly. "Just look at his parents. He's got good genes." I laughed lightly at her, completely exhilarated. Nothing could bring me down from this high. My life was complete as it was. My baby was healthy, I had a wonderful boyfriend and a beautiful daughter. I wasn't sick and my parents had forgiven me and my friends were with me every step of the way. Sure, my life was unconventional. But it sure was perfect.

_A/N: This is NOT the end. But this is the end of the drama. Just fluff from here on out. I think a few chapters of fluff, the epilogue, and then that's it. And I was really sick of writing the drama so I decided to fix the problem quickly this time. REVIEW!!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_June 17__th_

"Can we speed this up? I want to go home," I pouted. Edward chuckled and shook his head. I folded my arms across my chest. I knew I was being whiny, but I had been in this place so long, I just wanted to go home already. Dr. Morgan was filling out all of my check out papers so Edward and I could finally go home. I was excited to go home and sleep in my own bed, and have Lexie with me all the time, and Edward.

The only bad part was having to leave Joshua behind. He was breathing exceptionally well, but he still wasn't ready to come home. They said it would probably be about another three weeks, at the least. I knew it would be depressing, leaving him for so long. But I could come visit every day, and so could Edward. Plus, I was always sure to get updates on his progress with Edward working in the hospital all day

"All set," Dr. Morgan said, signing her name with a flourish. I muttered a "finally" and started to stand up.

"No, no, no," Edward said quickly, lightly pushing me back into the wheelchair. I didn't need it anymore; it was more of a precaution then anything. I scowled at him. "Standard procedure Bella. All patients have to be released in a wheelchair."

"Fine," I growled. "Can we at least go say goodbye to Joshua first?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes I knew he couldn't refuse and he sighed.

"Yes, I suppose that's okay. You'll have to put scrubs on again," he said, tossing me some that were piled on the bed. I eagerly pulled them on, wanting to see my baby.

"You can just leave after you see him," Dr. Morgan said. "I'll give these to the nurse and you'll be good to go."

"Thanks Doctor," I said gratefully. She smiled and left, leaving Edward and I alone. He came over to me and kissed me, hard, on the lips. I kissed him back, surprised but eager, lacing my fingers through his hair. He nearly lifted me out of the wheelchair as he kissed me. After a moment, I broke away, gasping for air.

"What brought that on?" I breathed, my face flushed happily.

"I'm just really happy you're coming home," he answered. I beamed at him. How could I be so lucky to get someone like Edward?

"Let's go," I said softly, still marveling at the fact that he was just so freaking perfect. He grinned and wheeled me out into the hallway, even though I was perfectly capable of walking on my own. He brought me to the NICU and we entered, heading straight to the back right corner. Joshua was crying when we walked in so I instantly picked him up, cooing gently and rocking him, my motherly instincts kicking in.

"Don't cry baby," I cooed. "Momma will be back every day to visit you with Daddy. I don't want to leave you either but everything will be okay, I promise." I lifted my finger up to his tiny ones, keeping him cradled in my arm, and they wrapped around my pinky, squeezing it, his crying starting to slow. I could feel tears stinging my eyes at the thought of having to leave without my baby.

"Take him for a minute Edward," I said softly and Edward reached down to pick him up, much more comfortable then the first time he had held Josh.

"Hey honey," Edward said gently, his eyes going soft as they gazed into those of his son. I could practically feel the fatherly love radiating off of him as I wiped my tears away. "Mommy and I are going to miss you very much. But I'll visit every day when I'm at work and I'm sure Momma will too. We love you very much." Edward gently moved one hand and rubbed the top of Joshua's forehead soothingly, right along his hairline. Joshua's eyes began to droop in an instant.

Once Joshua was asleep Edward handed him back to me so I could say goodbye again. I didn't say anything, I just pulled him closer to me, breathing in that unique baby scent and kissing the top of his soft head. I placed him back in his small home gently and watched silently for a moment as he slept. He looked so peaceful, so strong. A few tears slid down my cheeks as I realized I was leaving him alone.

"He'll be okay Bella," Edward said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I let my tears fall onto his arms, half sobbing now. "The doctor's and nurses here are excellent, and I'll be here every day to check on him. And I'm sure everyone will want to come up and visit anyways, so you'll be up here every day. He'll be fine Bella." His voice was soothing and sure, and slowly my tears subsided. I sniffled, turning back to my baby again. I ran my fingertips gently across the tip of his forehead before turning my wheelchair around and began to leave. Edward followed silently behind me, leading me downstairs to his waiting Volvo.

"I'm still glad to be out of here," I said as I climbed into the passenger seat. "I wish Joshua could be with us, but I know he needs to be here right now."

"Exactly, love," Edward agreed, seeming happy that I had recovered. "He'll be perfectly fine."

"I know. You're right." Edward began driving away from the hospital and I rolled the window down, letting the wind blow in my face. It had been ages since I was able to feel the fresh air like this, to know that I could go anywhere I wanted at anytime. I sighed contently and leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep along the way because I woke up to Edward saying, "Bella, love, we're home. Come on, let's get inside." I opened my eyes groggily and yawned and Edward chuckled. He came over to my side of the door and opened it before scooping me into his arms, bridal style. I let out a little shriek of surprise and giggled. Edward began leading me up some stairs and I turned my head around and found us in front of an unfamiliar house. I stared at him curiously.

"You'll see," he answered simply, still carrying me easily. He opened the door one handed and carried me across the threshold. I gasped at what I saw.

I recognized a mixture of mine and Edward's furniture in the first room we entered, along with a nice fireplace and TV. There was a kitchen attached, with all the latest appliances and granite countertops. I saw a door that was half open and I could tell it was a bathroom. Edward placed me on my feet and I walked into the living room, glancing at the books on the bookshelves. There were my favorites of course, along with medical books and some children's books. I then realized there were a few toys scattered along the floor.

"Edward is this…?" I asked breathlessly, heading towards the stairs.

"It's ours. I sold my apartment and a lot of the furniture in it and bought this. You were planning on moving in with me anyways, and I figured we might as well have more space for the kids," Edward answered quickly, following me upstairs. I opened one door and saw a pretty pink princess design, with a few pieces of Lexie's old furniture, but mostly new stuff. The second door I opened was clearly the nursery, the walls were a brilliant baby blue, and there was a crib, changing table and toys galore. The last door I opened was mine and Edward's room, I could tell. Edward held his breath as I walked in.

It was gorgeous. The room had a soft white rug, the bed was huge with a black, wrought iron frame and tons of throw pillows. There was a dresser with a large mirror attached to it, and when I opened one of the drawers, I realized Edward had even unpacked for me. There was another large bookcase near the window with more of my old favorites. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"What do you think?" Edward asked. "If you don't like something I can change it, I really wanted it to be ready by the time you got home and—" I cut off his rambling by practically jumping on him and pressing my lips fiercely against his. He was surprised, but eager, and picked me up, allowing my legs to wrap around his waist. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues touched.

All too soon, Edward pulled away, and we were both gasping for air.

"I love it. It's perfect." I leaned forward and pressed another kiss on his lips, running my fingers through his perfect hair. I moved my lips down to his neck and started placing soft kisses on his neck and collarbone. Edward groaned.

"Bella, you can't have sex for another four to six weeks, so you need to stop teasing me," he mumbled, trying to get me to place my feet back on the floor. I pouted, remembering what Dr. Morgan had said. I wanted Edward now—not a month from now.

"I don't care," I whispered against his neck.

"But I do." Edward gently pulled me off of him and placed me on my feet. "As much as I'd love to, it isn't safe for you yet and it would probably be painful, and I don't want to hurt you at all. So you need to stop." I sighed, but complied, keeping my hands to myself.

"Fine. If we can't do that, what do you want to do?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt like a hormonal teenager again, but I knew Edward was right. Edward opened his mouth but I had an idea—a promise to keep. "Wait, don't answer that. Do you have the old boxes from my closet?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah, they're in the basement," he answered instantly. I quickly walked down the stairs and into the basement, where a washing machine and dryer were present along with a bunch of boxes. I found the one labeled videos just as Edward came down after me.

"What're you getting? Don't lift anything heavy," he warned. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Fine then you get it," I said, pointing to the box in front of me. Edward read the label and a smile spread across his lips. He picked it up easily and I followed him upstairs to the living room. He grabbed a box cutter and opened the box for me. I reached in and dug around through the videos until I found the one labeled _Bella w/ Lexie in hospital_. I pulled it out and inserted the tape, rewinding it to the beginning.

"Since you weren't there, I figured we should start from the beginning," I said quietly, joining Edward on the couch after pressing play on the VCR. Edward wrapped his arms around me as we both watched the TV.

**(Italics are what's happening on the video)**

_"Bella, say hi," Emmett's voice commanded from behind the camera. "Look over here Bella." His voice was sing-song and annoying and I placed a pillow over my face._

_"Emmett, I just gave birth and I'm a mess. Get that camera out of my face," I complained._

_"We have to capture every moment of this baby's life Bella. Plus, Rose and I are living vicariously through you until we have kids. I'm surprised you haven't realized," Emmett said, chuckling._

_"I'm surprised you know the word vicariously," I retorted and Rosalie snorted a laugh. The camera zoomed in on Rosalie's face and she glared back. She looked exhausted._

_"Emmett, I'm not the one who just had the kid. Point it at Bella," she said quickly._

_"Yeah babe, but you are totally hot. And what's a video without hot babes?" Emmett asked and I rolled my eyes._

_"Oh sorry I'm not good enough for you Emmett," I said sarcastically._

_"Some of us are born beautiful Bella," Emmett sighed tragically. "Now let's see that baby!"_

_"She's asleep," I scolded, frowning at him._

_"Just pick her up, please. For me?" Emmett's begging voice was pathetic, but I picked up baby Lexie anyways and cradled her in my arms._

_"Happy now Em? Now quiet down, I don't want to wake her," I said, rocking her slightly._

_"Aw, what a cute little baby," Emmett cooed. The camera zoomed in closely on Lexie's sleeping face. "Hi Lexie. Hi sweetie pie."_

_Just then, Lexie stirred and let out a loud cry. My eyes went wide and I rocked her instantly, shushing her soothingly and trying to calm her. The camera stayed zoomed on Lexie's face as she cried, her eyes still closed._

_"Shh, baby, it's alright, Mommy's here," I whispered gently. The camera zoomed out slightly, showing my face. Love and adoration was clear on my features as I gazed on my daughter. "I think she wants to be fed." I glanced up at Emmett._

_"I should film that! You know, Rose will need to learn how to do it someday and it's better if she has an instructional video—"_

_"That's it, get out," Rosalie said, standing up. "Say goodbye Bella."_

_"Bye," I sang, waving one of Lexie's hands at the camera. You could hear Emmett's voice as Rosalie came over and turned the camera off._

"Wow," Edward said, glancing at the now blue screen.

"I hate that video," I said tentatively. "I'm a mess."

"You looked beautiful," Edward disagreed, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I liked seeing that. Lexie was an angelic baby." I couldn't help but agree.

"She was my whole life back then," I sighed.

"You were quite maternal. You knew exactly what she wanted when she was crying," he noted.

"It's a mom thing." He laughed, standing up to place in the next video.

"_Lexie's first steps,_" he read aloud, popping it in before settling next to me.

_"Okay, stay still for one second baby girl," I said, fumbling with the video camera. The camera zoomed in and out of focus as I tried to get it at the perfect angle. I was home alone, Rosalie and Emmett were both out, so it was up to me to document the moment. I finished setting up the camera and stepped in front of it._

_"Okay," I said into the camera. "Lexie just took her first steps, and I'm going to see if I can get her to do it again. And, of course, she chose to do this when Rose and Em weren't home, so I have to work this thing by myself and hope it's not broken." I rolled my eyes and turned away from the camera, back to Lexie._

_"Mom-ma," Lexie cooed, one of her only words at the time. She could say Momma, Rose, Em and shit. Thanks to Emmett, who spent a good two hours teaching her that one._

_"That's right baby," I said encouragingly, positioning myself on the floor in front of the camera. "Walk to Momma. Come here." Lexie stared at me blankly._

_"Mom-ma," she said again, a smile on her face._

_"Good job sweetie, but I want you to come over to me. Come on, come to Momma," I said again, waving my hands towards me. Lexie stared at me and took a tiny step. "Good job honey, keep coming, come to Momma." She took another step, and another and another, before half falling into my arms._

_"Good job Lexie!" I squealed excitedly, standing up and spinning her gently in my arms. Lexie let out an excited shriek and giggled wildly. I laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding her against my chest. "You're such a smart little baby. You're going to be such a wonderful woman someday, I just know it. Absolutely perfect. And beautiful. I promise." Lexie just stared up at me, continuing to giggle._

_"I love you," I told her, kissing her gently again._

_"Mom-ma. Love," Lexie said. I beamed._

_"See what I mean? Already a genius." I laughed breathlessly before turning to the camera and shutting it off._

"That was sweet," Edward noted, smiling at the white and black dotted screen. "Lexie walked so well on her own."

"I was amazed when she just stood up and walked one day. It was surreal," I said, remembering with a shake of my head.

"I'm so happy I'm getting a chance to see this, Bella," Edward said quietly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I placed a chaste kiss on his lips before turning and popping in another movie.

Edward and I spent most of the day watching home videos of Lexie and I, sometimes with Rosalie and Emmett or Mike and Molly with her. Lexie came home after school, apparently just as surprised and pleased by the new living arrangement as I was. After exploring for a bit she settled onto the couch with Edward and I and we watched the rest of her videos. Lexie found it hard to believe she could ever be so small.

It was our family. Nearly complete. Now all we needed was little Joshua to come home.

_A/N: Sorry this took a while, but I'm getting kind of sick of this story, especially with all the others I'm writing. There is only one chapter and the epilogue left!! REVIEW!!!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Important: There will be another chapter then the epilogue after this. I know I said that last chapter, but this chapter came completely out of nowhere and went totally different then I expected, so I'm just going to do what I had planned for this chapter in the next chapter and then the epilogue. So Bonus chapter!**

BPOV

_July 15__th_

"Let's go, let's go, let's go," I said, sounding like an overly excited child. I tugged on Edward's hand as I pulled him towards the car. He chuckled, shaking his head, but followed behind me, car keys in his hand. I debated grabbing the keys from his hand and driving there myself, but I knew he was a faster driver than I was anyways. I settled for continuing to tug him to the curb outside of our home.

It still made me giddy to think that. Our home. The home Edward had bought for our family, for me, him, Lexie and now Josh. It was going to be perfect, complete, finally. The way he had always intended it to be, and the way it would always be from now on.

If we ever actually got to the hospital to take Josh home.

"Are you planning on getting there before Josh's first birthday?" I asked sarcastically and Edward chuckled, finally unlocking the doors and opening the passenger side for me. I jumped in, shutting the door and pulling on my seatbelt before he even had time to fix Lexie in her car seat. The baby carrier was safe and sound in the seat next to Lexie and I smiled warmly at it, knowing it would soon be holding my baby.

Edward pulled out of the driveway carefully and was speeding down the road, as eager as I was, although he was able to contain himself better. I was practically jumping up and down in my seat. It had been four weeks, not three, because Josh had a bit of an asthma attack and they kept him longer for tests. They think he has asthma now, and would be giving us an inhaler to give to him if it seems like he's having trouble breathing, although they think it won't fully develop until he's older.

All of our friend's were meeting us at the hospital. Alice and Jasper were coming and bringing Bryan, and Rosalie and Emmett with Aubrey. Even Edward's parents, Elizabeth and Edward Senior, were going to show up to see their grandchildren. I had a feeling Edward didn't exactly have a strong relationship with his parents, but I didn't mention it. I decided to see how thing went at the hospital, and if my suspicions were confirmed, I'd ask about it.

Finally, finally we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I almost jumped out of the car before it stopped moving, I was so excited to take my baby home. Edward laughed at my enthusiasm, turning the car off and climbing out. I hesitated, knowing I should wait for Edward and Lexie, but wanting to see Josh really, really badly.

"Just go, I'll meet you there with Lexie in a minute," Edward said, sensing my impatience.

"Thank you!" I squealed, running up to him and placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Lately I had been feeling much more up to…physical activities, since the c-section soreness was almost gone. I had been deprived way too long, and I'm sure Edward was just as eager as me. Every time I kissed, or touched him, even in the most innocent of ways, I felt thrills of pleasure in my body. I pulled away. "I love you. You're too perfect."

I half skipped into the hospital and up to the neonatal center. Joshua had been moved a few days ago, since he was just as strong as he was supposed to be now. I didn't even half to put scrubs on anymore; I could just go right in. Alice and Jasper were there, Jasper holding Bryan in his arms, an unfamiliar couple that I instantly recognized as Edward's parents standing next to them. The woman had Edward's unique bronze hair and the man she was holding hands with had Edward's sparkling green eyes, straight nose and angular jaw. Alice ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, momentarily forgetting about the couple standing with Jasper.

"Where's Edward and Lexie?" she asked, pulling away.

"They're on their way up now. Edward said I could go ahead and come get him ready. We want to leave as quickly as possible," I said quickly in explanation. I didn't realize how bad it might look to Edward's parents, us not even showing up together. I probably seemed so selfish arriving alone.

"Well, you must be Bella," Elizabeth Masen said, walking up to me. She had a warm smile on her face and looked actually pleased to meet me.

"You must be Mrs. Masen," I answered, holding out my hand. She ignored it and instead pulled me into a hug.

"You've made my son so happy," she whispered in my ear. "And you've made me one happy grandmother. Thank you." I hugged her back, completely bewildered. I had expected her to hate me, to think I was a slut or something for getting pregnant at eighteen and then having another baby with him, both unplanned, both premarital.

"I'm glad…you're okay with this. I know it all seems so…so backwards with how everything has been going. But I love Edward and I want you to know I'm in this for the long run," I whispered back, so ecstatic that she so clearly accepted me.

"Jeez Mom, let the girl have some air," Edward laughed, arriving in the neonatal center. He was holding Lexie's hand in one of his own, and the baby carrier in the other. Elizabeth let me go and turned to toss her arms around Edward, placing kisses on his face.

"Don't go that long without visiting ever again," she scolded. Edward laughed and hugged her back.

"Sorry Mom," he said apologetically, love clear in his voice. This didn't make sense to me. When he spoke of his parents, I couldn't hear this love in his voice. And he definitely wasn't that good of a liar. What was I missing here?

"Now, let me see my granddaughter," she said, pulling away from her son. She spotted Lexie and crouched down to her size. Lexie smiled shyly up at her.

"Your hair is just like my daddy's," Lexie informed her and Elizabeth smiled.

"You're very beautiful," Elizabeth said, and her voice was almost reverent. "You have a lot of your mother in you. But your father's eyes…" Her voice was distant, distracted as she examined Lexie.

"Thank you," Lexie said, sounding pleased. Like any almost-six year old child, she loved to be complimented. "You're very pretty too. You look a lot like my daddy."

"Well your daddy is like my baby," she said and Lexie's eyes widened.

"But Daddy's too big," she said, looking at Edward then back to Elizabeth.

"Well he was very, very tiny when he was my baby. He's grown up a lot since then. Just like you will," Elizabeth continued, tapping the tip of Lexie's nose with her finger. Lexie giggled, scrunching her nose.

"I like you," Lexie decided.

"I like you too," Elizabeth said, smiling proudly at her granddaughter.

"Elizabeth." Everyone looked up as the stern voice of Edward senior rang clearly through the hallway. The moment was broken as even the babies looked up at him. "You shouldn't get her hopes up. You know we won't be able to come around much and Edward clearly feels no need to visit." His voice was harsh and everyone froze, tension thick in the air. Edward glared up at his father.

"Dad, you know I just can't leave school. And I intern over the summer. I come visit as often as I can," Edward said back coldly. I finally understood. The lack of emotion in his voice when he spoke of his parents as a whole was because of his father. "Maybe if I believed I was more welcomed, I would come around more often.

"Edward, dear, you're always welcome," Elizabeth said before Edward senior could answer. "We love you."

"I know _you _do Mom," Edward said, glaring pointedly in his father's direction. Edward senior was pointedly silent.

"Come on Lexie, let's go get a snack," Alice said softly, taking Lexie by the hand and leading her from the room. Emmett and Rosalie followed behind them, looking awkward and uncomfortable. I didn't know if I should follow—would Edward want me with him, or did he want to be alone with his parents? I took a step towards where Rosalie and Emmett had just disappeared to, but Edward's fingers wrapped around my wrist and I knew he wanted me to stay. I took a few steps closer to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Edward," Elizabeth said tentatively. "We're sorry. We know you've been busy and things have been hard for you lately, what with a baby on the way and finding out you had another child. We know you haven't had time to visit and we understand. And nothing was stopping us from visiting. I think we're all equally at fault."

"Mom, _you_ know that. But do you Dad? Do you even understand? You know I've wanted to be a doctor since I was kid, and with school and interning and work I haven't been able to visit much, I know that. But I came back every Christmas and whenever I had time off. I tried as hard as I could Dad, and it never seemed to be enough for you." Edward's voice was part disgusted, part sad and part ashamed. I took his hand and placed it in mine, squeezing his fingers encouragingly. He took a deep breath and squeezed me tighter against his body.

Edward senior looked uncomfortable. "Edward…son…" he began hesitantly. "I just…it doesn't seem responsible to me. Any of it." His eyes flickered to my face briefly, deliberating. But apparently he decided he didn't care and spoke up anyways. "Finding out you have a child from some woman you've only met once and then having another child with the same woman, all before you're even married! I…know you can't visit as often as you like, but I didn't want to visit, because I didn't know if I wanted to see this. Any of this. It all seems like one, huge mess to me."

Tears stung my eyes. He hated me. He thought everything—Lexie, Joshua, our relationship, everything that we had together—was bad, wrong, a mistake. How could he ever think that? How could he look at Lexie and Josh and still think that? And how could he say this all to my face? He didn't care about me or my feelings, or even his own grandchildren! I pulled myself out of Edward's arms and a tear slid down my cheeks.

"You guys clearly need to talk," I said weakly. "I'll just…go."

"Bella," Edward said, following me.

"Just talk to them. I'll be fine." My voice cracked on the last word and I wiped away a tear, storming out of the room. I found the nearest bathroom and let myself in, locking it behind me. Tears slid freely down my cheeks. I just couldn't understand how he could think Lexie and Josh were…mistakes. Sure, we didn't plan to have either of them, but that doesn't make them mistakes. It just made them surprises.

It hurt. More then I thought it would. I just couldn't understand how the father of someone so pure and good and loving could be so cold and harsh. How he could purposely hurt me like that, how he could basically say that he didn't want my children, his grandchildren, how he thought we were mistakes. It sucked. It really did.

A knock on the door broke me out of my reverie and I snapped up. "Just a minute," I said, sniffling.

"Uh…Isabella. It's…Edward Masen. Senior. I just…I'm sorry." I froze. I splashed some water on my face and opened the door. I was just as surprised seeing him standing there as I was to hear his voice. I would've expected my Edward to come after me, not his father.

"Um…hi," I said awkwardly. Mr. Masen looked up at me, and I could see his face was regretful, apologetic.

"I'm sorry Isabella," he repeated.

"Bella."

"Bella," he corrected himself. "I'm sorry. Really. It was terribly rude of me to say that. I was just angry I suppose, and very set on how to feel about you before I even met you. I'm just like my son in that way. Stubborn." He smiled affectionately and I could tell Mr. Masen loved Edward. He just didn't know how to show it.

"I guess I understand. I know how this all must look to you," I said after a moment. "I didn't mean to get upset…I just couldn't bear the thought of you disliking your own grandchildren." I shook my head.

"I don't dislike them Bella, I don't want you to think that," he said instantly. "Lexie is absolutely adorable and I already love her and Joshua. I just…I was so set on my opinions; I didn't leave room to think you might actually be a decent person." He grinned apologetically and I noticed it was crooked, just like his son's. I hoped Josh would inherit that grin as well.

"It's okay. I understand, I guess." I knew Edward senior and I wouldn't be close, at least not right away. But at least we didn't hate each other.

"Now, let's go get your baby out of here," he said, flashing that crooked smile again. I laughed and let him help me to my feet. When I got back to the neonatal center, everyone was back and waiting. Edward (my Edward) swept me into his arms and kissed me, whispering apologies over and over again.

"It's okay, it's okay," I assured him, giggling against his lips. "We talked about it and I understand where he's coming from and he apologized. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me again, happy that I was feeling better.

"Now, I came here to take my baby home and I want him now," I half growled and Edward chuckled.

"Bella, sometimes you can be so absurd," he muttered, shaking his head.

"I know," I agreed with a giggle. "But that's why you love me."

_A/N: Okay, so this chapter went completely differently then how I had originally planned. I started to write it the way I was going to originally, but Edward told me he got a surprise call from his parents and that they were visiting and I had to listen. So you guys get a bonus chapter! REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

_July 15__th_

"Bella, nice to see you again," Dr. Morgan said, coming into the waiting room. Everyone had settled after the little drama with Edward's dad, and I was practically bouncing with excitement and impatient as I waited for my little boy to be released to me.

"You too, Doctor," I said, jumping up to shake her hand. She laughed lightly.

"I assume you want to get your baby and get out?" she asked, a knowing smile on her face. I giggled and blushed, giving her a sheepish smile. "It's okay, most parents are."

"Can we get him now?" I asked eagerly. "How is he? Is he sleeping? Has he been taking the bottle milk okay? Is it okay for me to start breast feeding?" I asked everything in one breath, my words mixing together with my eagerness. Dr. Morgan laughed again, and I could hear my family snickering behind me.

"You can take him home now. He's awake, and a little fussy, probably missing you. The nurses just finished feeding him and you can start breast feeding the moment he gets hungry," Dr. Morgan answered politely, seeming unbothered by my over excitement. "You can basically treat him just like a normal, full term baby. Just be cautious of his breathing."

"Okay," I said quickly, registering it in my mind. Watch breathing. I'm sure I would do it anyways, even if I hadn't been told. I used to go into Lexie's room at night and just make sure she was breathing, alive, real. It was hard to believe that she wasn't a dream sometimes, and I was sure I'd feel the same way about Joshua. "Can I get him now?" Dr. Morgan laughed again. I could tell she was just as excited about this as I was, or at least excited that he had lived.

"Go ahead. I'm sure you know where he is," she said, and I was past her before she could finish her sentence.

"Sure do, thanks bye!" I squealed, darting down the hallway to the familiar neonatal center. Nurses waved and said hello as I passed, and I could hear my family following behind me. Edward caught up to me quickly and snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me against him, fitting me to his body and moving our legs together, efficiently slowing me down.

"You need to keep it slow, love," he whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered. "We have women and children with us." I giggled breathlessly, a little shaken by his sudden closeness.

"Sorry. I'm just excited," I said apologetically.

"We can tell," I hear Alice mutter from behind us. I made a face at her and she laughed.

Finally, we reached the neonatal center. Edward and I were the only ones who went inside, and he continued our pace to the sinks, where we washed our hands. He finally let me go once we made our way towards Josh's small crib. I reached in and scooped him into my arms. He let out a squeal of excitement and kicked his feet.

"I missed you too," I cooed. "But Mommy won't have to leave you any more. Not ever again." Joshua gurgled in what I thought was a happy way, and I handed him off to Edward. Edward held him, rocking him gently, whispering soothingly to him as I dug in my bag for the new outfit we had brought him. It was a typical blue baby outfit, but we thought it was traditional and cute, so we brought it.

"Do you want to change him Edward?" I asked. After all, I got to change Lexie all the time. "You'll need practice."

"Um…yeah," Edward said, seeming a little bewildered. I bit back a giggle. Men could be so clueless sometimes.

"Here, put him on the changing table and you can change his diaper while you're at it," I said, pulling out a diaper and handing it to him. Edward looked baby overloaded. I was sure that's how I looked the first time I changed Lexie, but it was still amusing to watch Edward go through the motions.

All of the tubes and wires had already been removed, so Edward just laid Joshua on the table, watching for a moment as he lifted his little arms and legs into the air, kicking and grabbing, trying to get someone to hold him again. He let out a loud squawk and I placed my finger in his hand, letting his minute fingers wrap around my hand. His grip was strong and tight for such a small boy.

"Just take off what he has on now and then the diaper. Put the new diaper on and then the new outfit," I instructed simply. "I'll tell you if you're doing anything wrong, and I'll keep him distracted."

"Okay," Edward said, his voice determined. He unbuttoned the small one piece Joshua had on and pulled it off. Joshua wasn't too happy when he had to let go of my finger to get his arm out, but he seemed perfectly content otherwise. Edward concentrated hard while he pulled off Joshua's diaper, placing a small cloth over Josh's midsection, just in case. Edward tossed the dirty diaper in a trash barrel and pulled on the new one, pulling it snugly into place. Joshua squirmed a bit, uncomfortable, but didn't seem too angry otherwise.

"You're doing awesome Edward," I told him truthfully, my voice enthusiastic. "A natural."

"It feels natural," he said after a moment. He pulled the blue legs of the new onesie onto Joshua's legs and under his bum before pulling it over one arm, then the other. Once again, Josh protested when he had to let go of my finger, but he instantly quieted when I picked him up again. He smiled up at me, a toothless little grin, his bronze hair tufting out in all sorts of directions, his green eyes sparkling, the flecks of brown contrasting magnificently with the green. He was so handsome. He was going to be just as good looking as his daddy one day.

"Ready to go see everyone?" I asked them both. Josh let out a gurgle and kicked lightly while Edward sighed.

"I guess so. They're going to practically attack him though," he said, shaking his head.

"Josh needs to get used to people besides us. You know Rose, Alice and I practically live at each other's houses," I reminded him. Edward nodded.

"I know, I know. Let's get this over with." I laughed, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. He smiled down at me, my favorite crooked smile.

"I love you," I reminded him.

"Love you too. Let's go." We opened the door to the neonatal center and into the waiting room where Alice, Jasper and Bryan, Rosalie, Emmett and Aubrey and Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were all waiting. Elizabeth jumped up excitedly, a huge smile on her face.

"Let me see my grandson," she said quickly and I handed him over. Josh looked up at Elizabeth with curious eyes. He reached one hand up and wrapped it around a lock of her hair. He didn't pull or tug, he just held it. Elizabeth chuckled.

"He has my hair. And his eyes are beautiful," she sighed, seeming unbothered by his grip on her hair. "He's going to be a very handsome boy one day."

"Just like his daddy," I agreed, my eyes on my baby. Edward Sr. came up behind his wife and gazed at the baby, and I could see his eyes softening as he took in the face of his grandson.

"He's got the Masen chin," he said gruffly. "Strong jaw. It runs in the family." I smiled, glad that Mr. Masen seemed to approve of Joshua. But how could you not fall in love with him?

"He's so gorgeous," Elizabeth breathed again. "I love him already."

"Can I hold him Bells?" Alice asked eagerly. Jasper was holding Bryan and Elizabeth quickly passed Josh to Alice. I saw her wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Edward Sr. wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead. She beamed.

Josh spent the next few minutes being passed around from person to person, but once he started letting out restless squawks, I took him back in my arms, keeping him in my arms. I saw him yawn, a tiny little yawn, and I knew he must be tired from all the excitement.

"Time to get the baby home," I announced, pointing out his drooping eyelids.

"Yeah, Aubrey's getting a little restless too," Rosalie said. Aubrey had been fussing a bit for the last few minutes and I could tell she was hungry or tired. "I'm glad we all got to see this though."

"Me too. I'm glad you came." I kissed her cheek then Emmett's, saying goodbye to them both. Alice and Jasper left after, Alice giving a big hug to her aunt and uncle. Edward and Elizabeth Masen were the last to leave.

"I love you, sweetie," Elizabeth said, giving Edward a big hug and kiss. "Call me soon. And come visit whenever you can."

"I will Mom. I love you too," Edward said, hugging her back. "I'm glad you could come see this."

"Me too," she agreed. She came over to me next, placing a kiss on Joshua's forehead before pulling me into an unexpected hug. "You're a wonderful, strong woman Bella. Don't ever change that."

"Thanks," I said, my voice slightly awed and grateful. "It was so nice to meet you."

"You too dear. Take care and keep in touch," she said, pulling away. "Send me lots of baby pictures." I laughed lightly.

"I will, promise." She grinned.

"Good."

"Edward," Mr. Masen said. "Take care son."

"Thanks Dad," Edward said, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mr. Masen smiled back at his son and I looked away, feeling like I was intruding on a special father/son moment. "You take care too Bella, okay?"

"Sure thing Mr. Masen," I answered, smiling politely. They left as well, Mrs. Masen a bit teary eyed. Edward came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Let's get home," he said. He sounded…sort of nervous, which was strange. He picked up Lexie, who looked just as tired as Josh. The four of us made our way out to the car. I felt so whole, like a true family.

Josh was asleep by the time we made it downstairs. I buckled him into his car seat, making sure everything was secure. The car ride home was nearly silent, since Josh was asleep and Lexie was almost asleep. When we got home, Edward carried Lexie in and I carried the baby.

"Welcome home," I said as we stepped inside. Josh didn't awake from his slumber, but it didn't matter. I still felt the wholeness, the rightness of our family, of calling this place a home. It wasn't just a house anymore. With Josh, Edward and Lexie, it was finally a home.

"Let's bring them upstairs and get them to bed. It's late," Edward said softly. I nodded and walked with him as he brought Lexie to her room, helping her as she sleepily changed into pajamas.

"Love you Momma. Love you Daddy. Love you Joshy," she said tiredly, cuddling under her blankets.

"Love you Lexie," Edward and I chorused. We smiled as she fell into a slumber and left for the nursery. I reluctantly placed Joshua in his crib, turning the baby monitor on so I would be able to hear him wherever we were. I took the other baby monitor down to the kitchen with Edward and me.

"I'll make dinner," Edward said, pulling a box of pasta out of the cabinet. I nodded, sinking onto the kitchen chair, my head resting on the kitchen table. I placed the baby monitor next to me on the table so I could hear if Josh so much as made a peep in his sleep. I dozed off a bit, because the next thing I knew, Edward was serving me a plate of spaghetti.

"Thanks, love," I said gratefully, digging in, suddenly ravenous. We ate in silence for a few moments before Edward pushed his plate away, shaking his head. "Something wrong with the food?" I asked. Mine tasted fine, but I didn't if his tasted undercooked or something.

"No, no. I'm just not really hungry. Will you…come outside with me for a moment?" he asked. I glanced at the baby monitor, biting my lip. "We'll take it with us. And I promise, it'll only be a minute."

"Okay," I agreed after a moment. After all, we'd be right outside, and I'd hear Josh through the monitor. I took it with me, placing it on the patio table. Edward laced his fingers through mine and pulled me about halfway into our backyard. The light from the moon and the stars was the only light in the room.

"Bella, I have something very important I need to ask you," he said, his voice shaking a bit. I was honestly clueless. I couldn't think of anything that would make Edward this nervous.

"Go ahead," I said. I was a bit surprised when Edward let go of my hand, but my mind finally caught up when he got down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan," he began. "I love you. More then anything in this world. I know we've done everything backwards, having kids before we even dated, but none of that matters. All I know is that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. Tears stung my eyes. There were a million mushy things that I wanted to say, but I couldn't seem to form the words to say them.

"Yes," I finally managed and Edward laughed with relief and elation, sliding the ring onto my left hand. It fit perfectly, sparkling in even the dim moonlight. He got to his feet and swept me into his arms, spinning me slightly, pressing his lips to mine fiercely. I giggled and kissed him back eagerly, tossing my arms around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered, moving his lips down to my neck, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could find. "I love you. I love you."

"I love you too," I gasped. And at that moment I knew that my life, my love, and my future were all with Edward. And always would be. Forever.

**A/N: So, just the epilogue left. REVIEW!!! Please! What did you think of the proposal? Sorry it took a while to update, but basketball tryouts started this week, and I had a dance performance and lots of practices, so I was super busy. Reviews equal love!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Epilogue—ten years later…**

"Emily slow down before you kill yourself," Alice said to her five year old, youngest daughter. Emily had inherited Alice's short, dark hair, and dark eyes, looking like a miniature version of her mother. But she was a lot like her father, quiet, intuitive. A real sweetheart.

"But we're playing tag Momma," Emily protested, freezing in her pursuit of her one year older cousin Robert. He was almost an exact replica of Emmett with the dark curly hair and strong build, even at such a young age. But his eyes were the same sky blue as his mother's.

"Well at least play outside before you break Bella's furniture," Rosalie said to Robert. It was bright and sunny in Florida, a comfortable, breezy summer day.

"Fine Mom," Robert sighed, rolling his eyes, half jogging back to Emily. "Let's go play outside. Bryan, Audrey, wanna come?"

"No thanks," Audrey answered instantly. At ten years old, Audrey already thought she was too good to play with the little kids. Audrey was beautiful, of course, but what else could we expect her to be with Rosalie as a mother? She had long, curly blond hair that fell half way down her back. Her eyes were an icy, electric blue and her body was much more developed then most ten year old girls. She looked like a model already. The only time she looked like a child was when she smiled—she had Emmett's smile, all dimples and teeth.

"I'll stay here too," Josh said. I smiled at my beautiful son. He had always been small for his age, up until last year when a growth spurt hit, bringing him up to normal size. His asthma had developed more over the years, so he had to be sure to bring an inhaler with him everywhere. Luckily, he wasn't challenged in school, he was right at the level he was supposed to be at. All of the risks of such an early birth seemed to avoid him, except for the asthma of course.

He was so handsome too. He had Edward's bronze hair and his eyes were the purest of green, with brown specks through it, making his eyes shine even more with the contrast. I was happy to say the crooked smile was apparently genetic, since Josh had one too. Every time he flashed me that half smile, one cheek lifted up, showing a tiny dimple on his right cheek, I just about melted.

And he hero worshipped Audrey, naturally. He knew they weren't related, although they were close enough to be. Audrey and he were the closest in age, being only five days apart. And I was still set on the two of them getting married. Robert and Emily were best friends as well. They were a year apart, but still very close. When Emily was first born, Robert used to sit by her crib and stare at her, trying to figure out what she was.

Edward and I decided not to have any more children. It would be too risky with Joshua's premature birth, and we were perfectly content with Lexie and Josh. Edward and I got married about a year after Josh was born. Lexie was the flower girl, a task she took great pride in. It was a small wedding, only Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and our parents coming, along with the children. We didn't want anything big. We just wanted to finally be joined in marriage, to finally have the small rings that showed everyone else how strong our love is. And we had been together ever since. I fingered the small golden wedding band on my finger, a single word engraved on the inside. _Forever._

"Dad do you wanna come play with us?" Robert asked, turning to Emmett. Emmett grinned.

"Sure thing kiddo," Emmett answered enthusiastically. Emmett loved Audrey, and she was a total daddy's girl, but Emmett also loved playing outside with his son. He said he felt like a real father when he taught Robbie how to play baseball and football and hockey. He scooped Robert up, placing him on his shoulders and ducking low as Robert laughed.

"Come too Daddy!" Emily squealed excitedly, grabbing onto Jasper's fingers. He sighed, a bit reluctant, but Emily gave him her signature puppy dog pout—pretty much the same one Alice used to get her way—and Jasper followed behind her, Emily squealing excitedly the whole way.

"Hello, love." I smiled as Edward's arms wrapped easily around my waist, his lips pressing lightly to my neck. No matter how long we had been together, I still felt chills every time he touched or kissed me. I don't think being with Edward can ever get old. He was much too perfect.

"Hey," I answered breathlessly. Alice rolled her eyes at me, sinking onto the couch next to Audrey and Josh. Audrey was chattering on about the people in their school, Josh piping in his comments every once in a while. Audrey giggled and blushed pink at his comments, and I was pretty sure the crush was mutual. The thought made me smile.

"Where's Lexie?" he asked, untwining himself from me, but lacing our fingers so he could stand next to me.

"Upstairs. She said she has big plans tonight and she has to get ready," I answered. When Lexie turned thirteen, we had completely transformed her princess room into a total fashionista room. She was in love with it. She could spend hours in their, doing her hair, picking out outfits, doing her make-up. She was a lot like Alice in that way.

"You know Josh," Audrey said after a moment, giggling lightly. "I'm older then you. Usually the boy is older then the girl." I could tell she was teasing him, but Josh got a look of horror on his face and pouted at her.

"But I'm smarter, so that makes up for the age difference," he countered.

"But I'm prettier, so that makes up for the smartness difference," Audrey retorted. Josh sat up on his knees and crossed his arms over his chest. I could see one of their, what Alice liked to call "lover's quarrels" coming on, and I smiled as I watched. Edward squeezed my hand, letting me know he was watching too.

"But I'm taller so that makes up for the prettiness difference."

"But I'm…I'm…"

"One, two, three, I beat you!" Josh sang in victory as Audrey struggled to think of a comeback. She pouted briefly. "But you're still prettier," Josh added. Audrey instantly forgave him and launched into a new conversation. I felt Edward shaking with laughter next to me.

"Look's like he already knows the way to a woman's heart," he chuckled. "Just tell her she's pretty."

"My little ladies man," I teased back and we both laughed.

"How do I look?" Everyone turned to the stairs to see Lexie standing there, a shy smile on her face. She was wearing a short red and white designed dress, which fell to a few inches above her knees. It was short sleeved with a sweetheart neckline and had a belt under her chest that was the same design as the dress. It was somewhat sexy, but still conservative. She was holding a white clutch in her hands and biting her lip.

Lexie's hair was my shade of brown, but as she grew, small highlights of bronze began developing in and her hair got a bit of a curl to it. Now, it hung down her back in waves, a bit of red shining when the light hit her hair just right. She was almost as tall as me now and so grown up at sixteen. It was crazy to think she was so grown up. She was only two years younger then I was when I had her.

"You look beautiful sweetie," I gushed instantly. I ran up to her and hugged her, suddenly overwhelmed by how old she looked—she looked so grown up, like a real adult. No longer my little baby girl, my sweet, innocent little princess.

"I've taught you well," Rosalie said proudly.

"You look a lot like your mom did at your age," Alice noted, smiling. Lexie made a face at her and we laughed.

"You look so pretty Lexie!" Audrey said excitedly, jumping up. Audrey had always looked up to Lexie from the moment she could walk and talk. Now, she looked up to her even more. The pretty older cousin who went on dates with boys and wore pretty dresses and make-up and jewelry. It was Audrey's life dream to be like Lexie.

"No way," Edward said suddenly. "You look about twenty five. You're not leaving the house in that. It's too short. And…low cut! No way."

"He hates it! That means it's perfect!" Lexie squealed excitedly. I giggled at the look on Edward's face. Lexie caught it too and bit her lip to fight a smile. "I mean, come on Daddy. Boys love what father's hate."

"It's true," I said reasonably and Edward scowled at me.

"Who said anything about boys? You're not dating till your thirty." Lexie laughed and rolled her eyes, sticking her cell phone and extra lip gloss into her clutch.

"So Mike should be here in a few minutes. He can even drive," she said excitedly, ignoring Edward's typical dad comments. "We're going to dinner."

As she spoke there was a honk from outside and Lexie did an excited little dance, squealing.

"Okay, okay," she said, taking a deep breath, waving her hands in front of her face, like she was fanning herself. "Is my hair okay Auntie?"

"It's perfect," Alice and Rosalie answered simultaneously.

"Okay. I'd better go then." She took another deep breath and took a step to the door.

"Wait," I said spontaneously. Lexie paused, confused.

"Yeah, bring this boy in. I want to meet him," Edward growled, glaring at the car parked outside.

"Well Daddy you already know Mike so there really isn't any reason for you to meet him again," Lexie said quickly. "Yeah Mom?" she said, giving me a hurry-up-before-dad-goes-outside-and-beats-up-my-boyfriend look. I reached behind my neck and unclasped the diamond necklace I was wearing—it was the same one Edward had given me for Christmas almost eleven years ago.

"Take this. It matches perfectly," I said. Lexie beamed—she had loved the necklace since she was five. She lifted her hair off of her neck and I clasped the necklace around her neck. She smiled, reaching up to hug me.

"Thanks Mom. I love you."

"I love you too honey," I said, choking up a bit. Giving her my necklace was so…symbolic of her growing up. I didn't want to think about my little girl leaving the house, dating, getting married, having children! It was all too much. Lexie pulled away, smiling, and wrapped her arms around Edward.

"You'll always be the number one guy in my life Daddy," she promised him and Edward smiled, his sexy crooked smile, and hugged her tightly back.

"Bye Audrey, bye Josh," Lexie said, pecking her younger cousin and brother. Lexie had always been protective of Josh, from when he was a baby on. She still felt that way, although I could tell she was starting to become more independent—to grow up more. Josh instantly wiped away her kiss, making a disgusted face, while Audrey beamed.

"Have fun sweetie, be safe and be home by eleven thirty," I called as she danced out of the door. I watched from the window as she climbed into Mike's car, smiling shyly, a small blush on her cheeks. Mike leaned over to peck her cheek once before driving away. Lexie was smiling the whole time.

"I can't believe she left in that outfit," Edward grumbled. Rosalie, Alice and I all laughed.

"Get used to it Edward," Alice teased. Edward made a face at her.

We all chatted. Audrey and Josh watched a movie together until Audrey fell asleep; her head leaning on Josh's shoulder as he gently stroked her hair, smiling peacefully the whole time. Emily and Robert played baseball with Emmett and Jasper in the backyard. Emily turned out to be excellent at sports, more of a tomboy then a girly girl. Edward rubbed my fingers as he held my hand on his lap. My friends sat with me.

I thought of how crazy things had been, how wild and out of control they had seemed, to wrapping up so nice and neatly. Having Lexie so young, dating Edward, having another child with him, getting reunited with Alice, getting married. Time is always flying, moments are passing, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years passing, a blip in the past. I knew someday Lexie would get her heart broken; someday Josh would become a father. But for now I was happy with living in the present, in the now.

Because with Edward, my family and friends and my two beautiful children by my side, the now seemed like a pretty good place to be.

* * *

**Final A/N: Wow guys, this has been a crazy and wild ride. From Little Pink Envelope to 22 Weeks Later. I want to thank all of my readers who have been here since the very beginning, with LPE and followed the story all the way until now. I want to thank everyone who put up with my scattered updates and crappy chapters and busy schedule, all the while supported me and my writing. The readers and reviewers truly made this story possible, and I love you all for it. Thank you all so much, and make sure you leave one last review. I love you all, I hope you'll continue reading my other stories and never stop being the encouraging and wonderful readers you are. Thank you one last time.**


End file.
